wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wysokie Progi/8
}} Rozdział VIII Hucznie i wesoło obchodzono w Wysokich Progach uroczystość chrzcin przyszłego dziedzica. Przyjechała cała rodzina, bliższe, a nawet dalsze sąsiedztwo, znajomi z miasta, różni dygnitarze, jeden biskup i dwaj prałaci. Po obrzędzie chrzestnym, przy którym dziecku nadano imiona Tomasza Michała, Ksawery, rozpromieniony chodził krok w krok za kuzynką Janką, obnoszącą bohatera uroczystości w batystowej poduszce między gośćmi. – Podobny do mnie, jak dwie krople wody – zapewniał każdego. – Prawda? Pani Aldona unosiła się zachwytami nad niewątpliwą niezwykłością wnuka i już – jej zdaniem – widoczną inteligencją, chociaż Tomasz Michał liczył zaledwie sześć miesięcy obecności na świecie. Nawet "pan starszy" wyrzekł się tego dnia swej rewolucji francuskiej i niezwykle ożywiony krzątał się wśród gości raz po raz zaglądając do buduaru, gdzie przy opróżnionej kołysce siedziała Magda. Wyglądała jeszcze blado, a duże cienie pod oczami świadczyły, że niezupełnie wróciła do zdrowia. Poród, wbrew zapewnieniom lekarzy, był ciężki, po nim zaś wywiązały się różne komplikacje, wprawdzie nie groźne dla życia, ale połączone z dotkliwymi cierpieniami. Dopiero przed kilkoma tygodniami wstała z łóżka, a i teraz zalecano jej mało ruchu. Zapewne wskutek osłabienia jej stan nerwowy również wymagał pieczołowitej opieki. Toteż, unikając gwarniejszych pokoi, ulokowała się w zielonym buduarze i tu przyjmowała życzenia i powinszowania. Od połogu otoczona lekarzami, wśród surowo przestrzeganej ciszy, pierwszy raz znalazła się wśród tylu ludzi i to ją męczyło. Od czasu do czasu do buduaru wpadał Ksawery przysiadał obok demonstracyjnie całował ją w czoło i żartobliwie pytał: – Jakże się czujesz, matrono polska? Ogromnie był rad ze swego dowcipu, z syna, z gości i z siebie. Magda przyjmowała to wszystko z uśmiechem, któremu starała się nadać jak najmniej wymuszony wygląd. Wiedziała, że każde jej słowo, każdy ruch, są uważnie obserwowane przez obecnych, wiedziała również, że czuląca się do niej panna Bożenka Słucka postara się później wyzyskać przeciw niej wobec Ksawerego najdrobniejsze uchybienie. Panna Bożenka od kilku miesięcy była kochanką Ksawerego. Jej ojciec, właściciel odległego o siedem kilometrów Serkowa, przez palce patrzył na romans córki, w przekonaniu, że Ksawery rozejdzie się z Magdą dla niej. Że zaś mówiono o tym głośno w całej okolicy, Magdzie nietrudno było o wszystkim się dowiedzieć, nawet gdyby nie otrzymywała anonimów. Różni "życzliwi" i "oburzeni" donosili jej o przewrotnych planach panny Bożenki z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Magda z łatwością domyślała się, kim były autorki anonimów. Nie przejmowała się jednak ich treścią wcale tak, jak i poprzednimi, zawierającymi informacje o różnych innych zdradach męża. Zobojętniała na to zupełnie. Zresztą wiedziała o czymś, co ostudziłoby matrymonialne zapędy takich Bożenek, polujących na Wysokie Progi, wiedziała, że na hipotece majątku, na pierwszym miejscu, wpisana została gruba pozycja na jej własne imię. Dokonała tego podstępem. Może nie bardzo uczciwie, ale korzystając z pełnomocnictwa i chcąc zabezpieczyć swoje prawa, spłaciła innych wierzycieli, zajmując ich miejsce. Ksawery zresztą pogodził się z tym bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Może dlatego, że przekonała go wymowa adwokata, który radził tak zabezpieczyć się przed wierzycielami, a może z racji jego programowego desinteressement w sprawach finansowych, co uważał za pierwszą cechę dżentelmeństwa. Tak czy owak, Magda była pewna jednego, a mianowicie, iż rozwód nie byłby dla Ksawerego interesem. Z łatwością też mogłaby odstraszyć od niego Słucką przez samo wyjaśnienie jej materialnej sytuacji Wysokich Progów. Jeżeli nie robiła tego, to jedynie z tej racji, że romans męża z tą czy inną kobietą nie sprawiał jej żadnej różnicy, a na jego wierność nie liczyła i nie pragnęła jej zresztą. Już nie starała się przeciwdziałać wyjazdom męża, a nawet robiła, co mogła, by ułatwić mu jego wykręty, by umożliwić zachowanie jakich takich pozorów. Nie wysilała się w udawaniu, że o niczym nie wie. Po prostu milczała i z uśmiechem przyjmowała zarówno misterne wybiegi Ksawerego, jak i wybuchy jego rozrzewnień, na które zdobywał się, ilekroć odezwało się w nim sumienie. Lecz i jego sumienia nie przeceniała. Zbyt dobrze znała pobudki podobnych odruchów: zjawiały się wtedy, gdy Ksawery albo pokłócił się ze swoją kochanką, albo gdy potrzebował pieniędzy. Kasa bowiem znajdowała się w ręku Magdy, a robienie większych długów groziło Ksaweremu awanturami. Pod tym względem była nieustępliwa i nieubłagana: – Nie mam prawa marnować majątku twego syna – mówiła – i jeżeli w ten sposób będziesz mnie oszukiwał... – Jakich ty słów używasz? Magduś! – oburzał się. – Używam słów słusznych. Bo to jest zwykłe oszustwo. Oszukujesz siebie i mnie. – No, musiałem pożyczyć te kilkaset złotych. Zrozum, tak się złożyło. Czy nie wierzysz, że musiałem pomóc Zygmuntowi? Nie wierzyła. Wiedziała dobrze, że pieniądze wydał na jakiś prezent. Nie chodziło też jej o to, lecz o pieniądze. Nie wątpiła, że najmniejsze z jej strony ustępstwa pociągnęłyby powrót Ksawerego do dawnej rozrzutności, że tym samym Wysokie Progi, z tak wielkim trudem uratowane, znalazłyby się znowu wobec katastrofy, której tym razem już niepodobna byłoby zażegnać. Dlatego z powodu najdrobniejszego długu urządzała Ksaweremu serię scen, przykrości i nawet awantur, co wprawdzie tym skuteczniej wystraszało go z domu, ale zapobiegało lekkomyślnym wydatkom. Daleki kuzyn Ksawerego, pan Jan Raszewski, który od kilku już miesięcy siedział w Wysokich Progach i przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, po jednym z takich zajść zwrócił się do Magdy: – Chciałbym kuzynkę o coś zapytać... O czymś pomówić... Czy można być szczerym? – Ależ proszę kuzynie. – Przyjmie kuzynka ode mnie pożyczkę?... Doprawdy nie zrobi mi różnicy jakieś powiedzmy kilkanaście tysięcy, a ja już doprawdy patrzeć nie mogę, jak kuzynka zdziera sobie nerwy o takie drobiazgi. – Ależ ja nie potrzebuję wcale pieniędzy – zdziwiła się. – Myślałem inaczej. – Ach, bo kuzyn sądzi, że ja przez skąpstwo tak nudzę Ksawerego? – No, nie przez skąpstwo... – Tak kuzyn może myśleć. Zna kuzyn Ksawerego? – Sądzę, że tak. – Więc wie kuzyn, że dla niego nie ma, nie istnieje granica, ani rachunek w wydawaniu pieniędzy? I jeżeli urządzam o byle co piekło, to przeważnie ze względów pedagogicznych. Zaśmiał się: – Pedagogika dość bolesna. – Radykalna. – Trzeba kogoś kochać, by tak, na zimno zmuszać siebie do psucia własnych nerwów dla czyjegoś dobra. Uwaga była rzucona luźno, ale Magda odpowiedziała wyraźnie: – O, tak. Do szaleństwa kocham swego syna. Raszewski chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz przygryzł wargi i tylko spojrzał Magdzie w oczy z jakimś dziwnym naciskiem. Wiedziała, że ją lubi. Bywały nawet wypadki, kiedy mogła przypuszczać, że podobała mu się. Nigdy jednak nad tym się nie zastanawiała. Janek Raszewski, starszy o pięć zaledwie lat od Ksawerego, wyglądał prawie na pięćdziesiątkę, gdyż po pierwsze był zupełnie siwy, a po drugie jego sposób bycia, jego spokojne ruchy, powściągliwość i małomówność, przypominały raczej starszego pana. Do Wysokich Progów sprowadziła go za swego pobytu u krewnych na Podolu pani Aldona. Dlatego też Magda początkowo przyjęła go niezbyt życzliwie, podejrzewając o flirt ze świekrą, której zachowanie się, płomienne spojrzenia i cały arsenał zabiegów zdawały się to potwierdzać. Jednak z biegiem czasu Magda przekonała się, że podejrzenia były bez podstaw. Kuzyn Janek nie zwracał na panią Aldonę więcej uwagi niż wymagała tego uprzejmość. Zresztą przyjechał tu na wypoczynek po ciężkiej chorobie, przekazawszy na ten czas zarząd swojego majątku młodszemu bratu. Lekarze zalecili mu jak najspokojniejszy tryb życia, póki całkiem nie wydobrzeje. Toteż nie brał udziału ani w sąsiedzkich zabawach, ani w wycieczkach czy piknikach, przesiadując przeważnie na tarasie, obłożony książkami. Ponieważ i Magda była rekonwalescentką, dużo czasu spędzali razem. Tak się ułożyło, że pan Janek dyskutował z panem Michałem i czytał książki w tych godzinach, kiedy Magda zajmowała się dzieckiem lub gospodarstwem. Resztę dnia przebywał w towarzystwie Magdy. Bardzo go polubiła. Jego równe usposobienie, pogodny uśmiech, umysł żywy i głęboki, ujmująca a wykwintna prostota, a nawet powierzchowność, uderzająca brzydotą, pociągały ku niemu. Niezbyt wysoki, bardzo chudy, a wskutek tego jakby przygarbiony, o twarzy długiej, ziemistej i o szarych, zamyślonych oczach, miał przecież w uśmiechu i w brzmieniu głosu moc wdzięku. Wychowany w Anglii, uchodził powszechnie za szczyt taktu specyficznie angielskiego, a może i sam nieco stylizował się na Anglika, jeżeli tak można było nazwać zamiłowanie do pewnego typu ubrań, potraw i tematów. Jego zjawienie się w Wysokich Progach zelektryzowało wszystkie okoliczne dwory, gdzie tylko były panny na wydaniu. Raszewski bowiem, od trzech lat wdowiec, uważany był za dobrą partię, za porządnego kandydata na męża. Magda, skoro przekonała się, że kuzyna Janka nic z panią Aldoną nie łączy, z kolei zaczęła go też posądzać o matrymonialne zamiary. Nawet sama zachęcała panny z sąsiedztwa do atakowania tej, jak się zdawało, skłonnej do poddania się, fortecy. Dlatego w Wysokich Progach coraz częściej zaczęły bywać panny Rżewskie i ich kuzynki z Pomiechowa, Zosia Sarbiewska, Kira Nęcka, Lilitka Suchobłocka, Mirta Harniewiczówna, no, i cała trójka z Zalotów. Szybko orientując się w sytuacji, wszystkie te panny usilnie zabiegały o życzliwość Magdy, nie ulegało bowiem wątpliwości, że pan Jan żywi dla niej największą sympatię, że ją wysoko ceni i że zatem z jej zdaniem będzie się liczył. Tym też, nie ulegając złudzeniom, tłumaczyła sobie Magda nagłą zmianę frontu nie tylko wśród tych zadzierających nosa dziewcząt, lecz i wśród ich matek, czy ciotek. – Dzięki kuzynowi stałam się modna w okolicy – mówiła panu Raszewskiemu – jeszcze kilka tygodni, a gotowam uwierzyć, że przestali mnie uważać za intruza. – To, co kuzynka mówi – odpowiedział – jest najlepszym dowodem, jak bezsilna jest wszelka niechęć wobec niej. – Nie tak bardzo bezsilna – wzdychała. – Bezsilna, gdyż kuzynka ma dość poczucia własnej wartości, by stanąć ponad tym. – Nie wiem – potrząsała głową. – Ja nie potrafię jednak tak gardzić wszystkimi, jak... – Jak kto?... – Jak oni mną gardzą – dokończyła i przygryzła wargi. Pan Raszewski poruszył się na krześle: – Nie wierzę, by tak być mogło. To jest nieprawdopodobne... A zresztą... Gdyby nawet tak było, czyż dosięgłoby to bodaj... bodaj... nóg pani? – Dosięga... O, tak dosięga! Bo za cóż bym ich nienawidziła? Powiedziała to cicho, ale z takim błyskiem w oczach, że pan Jan umilkł na chwilę. – Kogo pani tak nienawidzi, kuzynko? – zapytał po chwili. – O, czyż pan nie wie? Czy pan nie rozumie? Ich wszystkich. Tych ludzi, którzy uważają się za uprawnionych do patrzenia na mnie z wysokości... swoich drzew genealogicznych dlatego, że jestem córką ... Pan tego może nie wie, że jestem córką rzeźnika? Tak! Mój ojciec ma do dziś jatkę na Tamce. Jatkę, w której ja pracowałam... Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy: – Wiem o tym. – Czyż to jest taką hańbą? Czy naprawdę jestem ulepiona z innej gliny? Czy i memu dziecku każą, gdy dorośnie, pogardzać mną, rodzoną matką? Raszewski uśmiechnął się: – Sama kuzynka widzi, jaki w tym tkwi absurd. – O nie. Nie zaprzeczy pan, bo pan ich jeszcze lepiej rozumie, niż ja. – Jeżeli nawet! Czy sądzi kuzynka, że myślę tak, jak oni? Spojrzała nań uważnie. Miał wygląd wzruszonego i dlatego nie powiedziała owego "nie wiem", które już miała na ustach. – Czy kuzynka mnie też do nich zalicza? – O nie – zaprzeczyła szczerze – Nie byłabym przecież z kuzynem tak szczera, tak niepotrzebnie szczera. Ostrożnie i powoli wziął jej rękę i podniósł do ust. – Dziękuję – szepnął – Bardzo dziękuję. Później siedzieli w milczeniu, oboje zamyśleni. Ona automatycznie szydełkowała, on patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń. Umieli tak godzinami bez słowa siedzieć obok siebie i Magda zawsze odnosiła dziwne wrażenie, że jej myśli jakoś, w niewytłumaczalny sposób, splatają się z jego myślami, że nie posługując się wyrazami prowadzą w dalszym ciągu rozmowę. – Mogłabyś, kochanie, jakoś zabawiać tego biedaka Janka – powiedział jej kiedyś Ksawery. – Nudzicie się oboje, jak mops w szufladzie. Ja wiem, że on jest mało interesujący, ale już poświęć się... Magda wzruszyła ramionami: – Wcale się nie nudzimy. A poza tym, dlaczego nazywasz go biedakiem? – No, biedak, bo z jego chorowitością i z tą, za przeproszeniem urodą, nudziarz... – Mój Wery – spojrzała nań chłodno. – Bardzo, bardzo żałuję, że nie jesteś do niego podobny. – Wolne żarty – oburzył się. – A jeszcze ci i to powiem, że milczenie w towarzystwie Janka jest bardziej interesujące, niż rozmowa... – ze mną – dokończył. – Dziękuję za uznanie. Wybaczysz jednak, że jestem odmiennego zdania. – Dobre mniemanie o sobie, to połowa szczęścia, ale tak dobre, to już chyba szczęście całe i to z nawiązką. Ksawery wzruszył ramionami: – Gdybym przejął się opinią, jaką ma o mnie mój szanowny papa i jaką mnie darzy moja najdroższa żona, chybabym się musiał powiesić. Ale na szczęście nie jestem aż taki głupi i wiem, że chcesz wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość. Proszę cię bardzo. Ale wybierz inny obiekt, gdyż o Janka dalibóg nie potrafię być zazdrosny. Rozmawiali w sypialni Magdy i Ksawery zezem obserwował siebie w lustrze. Wydał się jej jeszcze bardziej dziecinny niż zawsze. – Mylisz się – powiedziała. – Pan Jan, jako rywal, mógłby się z tobą wcale nie liczyć... – Mówisz, bo chcesz mnie podrażnić – skrzywił się. – Nie, bynajmniej. Chcę cię tylko otrzeźwić. Czyż nie widzisz, dlaczego mamy teraz taki tłok różnych dziewic? – Ach! – machnął ręką. – Przyjeżdżają dla Janka, oczywiście... Każda chciałaby wyjść za mąż. Przyjeżdżają dla niego, bo ja już jestem nie do wzięcia, ale przecież nie z nim się po kątach całują... – Tylko z tobą? – O, tego nie powiedziałem... – Nie błaznuj, Wery – westchnęła. – To nie jest ani imponujące, ani taktowne. Poza tym absolutnie wykluczam tego rodzaju wybryki pod jednym dachem. I ostrzegam cię, że tego już nie umiałabym tolerować! – Przepraszam cię – skłonił się sztywno. – Nie miałem zamiaru ci zaimponować, ani dotknąć twego wyrafinowanego poczucia taktu, którego skromne wychowanie nie umiało mnie nauczyć. Chciał wyjść, lecz go zatrzymała: – Coś przez to chciał powiedzieć? – zapytała z roziskrzonym wzrokiem. – To, że moi rodzice źle mnie wychowali. – Masz rację. Bardzo źle – odpowiedziała już spokojnie. – Bo jeżeli pozwalasz sobie wobec słabej i chorej kobiety, wobec kobiety, którą rzekomo kochasz, na tak szydercze aluzje... – Ależ Magduś, ja żadnych aluzji... – Znęcaj się, znęcaj razem ze wszystkimi nade mną – mówiła przerywanym głosem. – Wytykaj, wyszydzaj moje pochodzenie... To bardzo rycerskie, bardzo szlachetne... Rzucił się przed nią na kolana, przepraszał i przysięgał na przemian, całował jej ręce i nogi, zapewniał, że ani mu w głowie, coś podobnego postało, a w chwilę potem, że jest łajdakiem i ostatnim chamem, że wstyd mu samego siebie. Rozrzewnił się, jak zwykle, łzy spływając po twarzy zwilżały uczernione wąsy i farba się rozmazywała, a włosy sterczały zburzone kosmykami na wszystkie strony. Potem na pół godziny zasiadł przed lustrem i Magda musiała pomagać mu w doprowadzeniu przedziałka do poprzedniej nieskazitelności. Po każdej podobnej scenie manifestacyjnie przez kilka dni adorował żonę, co mu nie przeszkadzało wymykać się na spotkania z Bożenką Słucką. Życząc Raszewskiemu jak najlepiej, Magda przejęta była całkiem poważną troską, którą z panien mu swatać? Przy tej sposobności doszła do przeświadczenia, że jest niezwykle wymagająca. W każdej widziała jakieś wady, każda w zestawieniu z panem Jankiem wydawała się wręcz okropna. Człowiek tego pokroju zasługiwał na żonę pod wszelkimi względami nieprzeciętną. A przede wszystkim wierną, uczciwą, stałą. Tymczasem o większości okolicznych panien krążyły sprawdzone i niesprawdzone plotki, które w oczach Magdy absolutnie je dyskwalifikowały. Kiedyś, wkrótce po osiedleniu się w Wysokich Progach, Magda oburzała się, ilekroć docierały do jej uszu pogłoski o flirtach i romansach dziewcząt i mężatek z sąsiedztwa. Będąc w "Złotej Masce", przekonała się naocznie, że zawsze wiadomości podobne są albo z gruntu fałszywe, albo przesadzone. Prawie całe miasto uważało za pewnik, że każda aktorka czy tancerka z miejsca jest do zdobycia za mniejszą lub większą kwotę, że dzień po dniu ma nowych kochanków. Nie było to jednak prawdą. Przynajmniej połowa tych kobiet nie zasługiwała na najmniejszy zarzut, a reszta? Reszta robiła to z potrzeby, dla utrzymania się przy pracy, dla kariery, czasem dla pieniędzy, częściej jednak z miłości, z prawdziwej i nie zawsze słodkiej miłości. Z biegiem czasu, zbliżając się do coraz to nowych kobiet z okolicy, nabierała o nich coraz gorszej opinii. Po prostu puszczały się. Dla sportu, dla zabicia nudów, dla kaprysu. Oczywiście, było też dużo takich, o których nic złego nie można było powiedzieć, ale te nie cieszyły się popularnością. Młodzież mówiła o nich ziewając, jak na przykład o Jance Runickiej, czy o Krysi Dorowiczównie. Ogromnie traciły wśród reszty rozwydrzonych panien. Wyglądały świętoszkowato, a chociaż może niejedna z nich miała bardzo dużo wdzięku, z racji powściągliwości i przestrzegania dobrych form, nie znajdowały tylu sposobności do zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Dla Raszewskiego zaś Magda chciała znaleźć jakiś wymarzony ideał. Jeżeli zaś Ruta z Zalotów bynajmniej ideałem nie była, w każdym razie jej uroda, czar, a przede wszystkim młodość wysuwały ją na czoło w planach Magdy. Jedynym minusem Ruty było zbytnie rozhukanie, zanadto rozwinięty temperament i – co Magdę najbardziej raziło – brak dystynkcji. Ogromnie lubiła Rutę. Jednakże żonę Raszewskiego musiała wyobrażać sobie jako damę w całym znaczeniu tego słowa. W tym też kierunku usiłowała wpłynąć na Rutę. Oczywiście nie wtajemniczała jej w swoje projekty. Zapraszała ją tylko coraz częściej i tak manewrowała, by pan Janek jak najdłużej mógł przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Ruta nie unikała Raszewskiego. Zdobywała się nawet na przesiadywanie z nim i Magdą po kilka godzin, co przy jej ruchliwości było prawie poświęceniem. Podobał się jej, a poza tym uległa powszechnej modzie. Jednak ku niezadowoleniu, a nawet zgorszeniu Magdy nie umiała ocenić nadzwyczajności tego człowieka. Była na to zbyt młoda. Dopiero po dłuższym życiu i po wielu doświadczeniach kobieta uczy się cenić mężczyznę. Z wiekiem stopniowo ceni go coraz bardziej, coraz mniej zwraca uwagę na jego wady, coraz pobłażliwsze stosuje kryteria, aż wreszcie ślepnie na to, co ją kiedyś jako młodą dziewczynę śmieszyło czy odpychało w mężczyźnie i zaczyna go przeceniać. Ruta miała zaledwie lat osiemnaście, Magda postanowiła rozbudzić w niej zachwyt, bezprzecznie należny Raszewskiemu. Rezultat jednak długich rozważań i przedstawień jego wyjątkowości był całkiem niespodziewany. Oto pewnego dnia, po wysłuchaniu dłuższych wywodów Magdy, Ruta z właściwą sobie bezpośredniością powiedziała: – Ależ ty jesteś w nim zakochana! Magda nieoczekiwanie dla siebie samej zmieszała się: – Co też ty pleciesz! – Nawet się zaczerwieniłaś! – wybuchła śmiechem Ruta. – Ja?... Co za pomysł! Jesteś bardzo niemądra. – No, tak się nim zachwycasz – usprawiedliwiała się Ruta. – Ależ! Zachwycam się! Wcale nie zachwycam się, tylko po prostu widzę jego zalety. Sprawiłaś mi dużą przykrość. Nie Ruteńko, posądzałam cię o więcej subtelności. Skończyło się przeprosinami i zapewnieniem, że był to tylko niewczesny żart. Ale po wyjeździe Ruty Magda długo nie mogła doprowadzić do porządku swoich myśli. Zapewne. Uważała Raszewskiego za mężczyznę całkiem wyjątkowego. Żadnego innego nie mogłaby z nim porównać. Ale posądzenie jej z tego powodu o miłość było nonsensem. Miłość przede wszystkim jest ślepa. Gdy kochała się w Bończy, obojętne jej było, jakie ma zalety i wady. Ceniła go nad cały świat. Oto wszystko. Miłość... Misia Pichelówna dałaby się zabić za swego kochanka, choć był bandytą i sutenerem. Pamiętała także uczucie Biesiadowskiego, uczucie, które nie zmieniało się pomimo tego, że ona, Magda, w jego pojęciu zeszła na złą drogę. Bo kocha się nie za coś, lecz niewiadomo dlaczego... A tutaj Magda mogła wyliczać jego plusy niczym w spisie inwentarza. – Absurd. Pomimo takiej konkluzji Magda zaczęła baczniej obserwować siebie w stosunku do Raszewskiego. Niewątpliwie czuła doń bardzo wiele sympatii, na pewno z nikim nie było jej tak dobrze. Może nawet za wiele okazywała mu życzliwości. Za wiele... I posądzenie Ruty sprawiło to, że Magda próbowała teraz unikać towarzystwa pana Janka, że starała się nadać swemu sposobowi bycia ton bardziej konwencjonalny. Nawet nie przypuszczała, że będzie jej z tym nieznośnie, że tyle trzeba będzie zadać sobie przymusu. Raszewski od razu dostrzegł tę zmianę. Nic nie powiedział, ale w jego oczach widziała wciąż zdumione pytanie i jakby niepokój czy smutek. A to dręczyło ją jeszcze bardziej. Na szczęście zbliżał się dzień chrzcin małego Tomka i w związku z przygotowaniem do tej uroczystości miała więcej zajęć, niż zwykle. Przyjęcie na prawie sto osób, z których połowa zostać miała na noc, lub nawet na kilka dni, obmyślenie wszystkiego, zaopatrzenie spiżarni i piwnicy, sprowadzenie orkiestry z Warszawy i cała masa związanych z tym kłopotów pochłaniała moc czasu. Tym bardziej dbała o wszystko, że od objęcia przez nią rządów w Wysokich Progach miało to być pierwsze wielkie przyjęcie, wielki zjazd i bal. Ksawery nalegał, by nie robić żadnych tym razem oszczędności. – Musimy im pokazać – mówił – że Wysokie Progi nie zeszły na dziady. Wtrącał się we wszystko. Wymógł na Magdzie cały szereg, jej zdaniem, zbędnych wydatków. Wina miały być najlepszych marek, sala balowa, jadalnia i hall musiały być oświetlone świecami, dla służby, nawet dla kelnerów, sprowadzonych z miasta, trzeba było zamówić liberyjne fraki. – Moja droga – wstawiała się za synem pani Aldona. Już skoro tylko raz na kilka lat zaprosimy trochę gości, niechże przynajmniej wygląda to po ludzku. I Magda nie opierała się zbytnio. Jej samej zależało na wystawności, nawet na wykwincie. Wiedziała, że najmniejsze uchybienie zostanie przez kochanych gości przepytlowane później po tysiąc razy i że we wszystkim będą starali się doszukiwać towarzyskiego, gospodarskiego i wszelkiego innego niewyrobienia "rzeźniczki". Minęły już wprawdzie dawno te czasy, gdy ktokolwiek mógł się odważyć na jakąś aluzję, kpinkę, czy dowcip. Magda nauczyła się jednym spojrzeniem przywoływać do porządku najbardziej swobodnych znajomych, kilku słowami osadzać w miejscu każdego, kto, rozmawiając z córką rzeźnika Nieczaja z ulicy Tamki, zapomniał, że jest ona panią Runicką na Wysokich Progach. Szkoła panny Klementyny z Radzieńca nie poszła na marne. Za plecami mogli szeptać do woli, ale gdy z podniesioną głową i z zimnym uśmiechem na ustach wchodziła do salonu i na mgnienie oka zatrzymywała się, by dać obecnym czas do zauważenia jej obecności, musiały, tak, musiały umilknąć wszystkie rozmowy. Chciano by ją zepchnąć na ostatnie miejsce i właśnie dlatego nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zajmowanie innego, niż pierwsze. Może i domyślali się, jak bardzo nuży ją ta poza, ile nerwów i zmęczenia kosztuje ją ta rola. Mniejsza o to. Znalazłszy się sama, dość miała czasu na biedny, bezsilny płacz, na gniew i smutek. Wobec ludzi trzeba było nie być sobą. – Jesteś wręcz wspaniała – zachwycał się nią Ksawery – wyglądasz jak udzielna księżna. I całował ją po rękach, wdzięczny za zaspokojenie jego snobizmu. Nie było mu wprawdzie tak wesoło ani tak swobodnie jak dawniej, gdy w Wysokich Progach pod protektoratem pani Aldony aż dudniło od niekrępowanej zabawy, gdy iskrzyło się od pieprznych dowcipów, pikantnych plotek i anegdot, ryzykownych dwuznaczników, a często gęsto i od słówek grubych, soczystych, dosadnych przyjmowanych podłechtanym chichotem lub głośnym rubasznym śmiechem. Wtedy i rozmowy były inne, a w drażnieniu własnej czy cudzej wstydliwości znajdowało się powab przyśpieszonych konkurów, kończących się doraźnie w gąszczu parku lub na ławeczkach przy stawie. Taka już była tu atmosfera, naelektryzowana, ostra, łaskotliwa. W Radzieńcu rozmawiano o polityce, w Zalotach o zasiewach, zbiorach, cenach i perspektywach rynkowych, w Pomiechowie o polowaniach, w Hańczy o koniach i wyścigach. Do Wysokich Progów przyjeżdżali – poświntuszyć... Ci sami ludzie w każdym domu byli inni. Tam dyskutowali, ówdzie nudzili się, gdzie indziej bawili się, lecz nigdzie tak, jak u pani Aldony. Dziś Wysokie Progi pod surowym spojrzeniem Magdy stały się cichsze, sztywniejsze, ale za to bardziej wytworne, bardziej pańskie. Nawet taki facecjonista i mistrz od wybryków, jak Władek Zaimski z Bezmianowa, któremu przebaczano tysiączne nietakty, a który przyjechał wprawdzie z frakiem w walizie, jak wszyscy, ale w sportowym ubraniu, zażenował się po przywitaniu Magdy i aż do wieczora nie pokazał się, ukrywając w sypialni Ksawerego. A przecież Magda powiedziała mu tylko: – Ładnie to z pańskiej strony, panie Władysławie, że przerwał pan dla nas zapewne miłą przejażdżkę konną. Ksawery, który to słyszał, rósł jak na drożdżach. Przechodząc obok Magdy, szepnął: – Brawo! Dałaś mu po nosie, z pierwszoklaśnym fasonem. – Mój Wery – zatrzymała go. – Zastanów się, jakie to zabawne... – Co? – No to, że nawet wytworność chwalisz trywialnymi, gminnymi wyrazami. Zaniepokoił się: – Przecież nikt nie słyszał? Magda zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem: – Owszem. Ja słyszałam. Skrzywił się, ale zaraz roześmiał i pocałował ją w rękę: – Przepraszam, kochanie. Odszedł, a Magda słuchając jakichś nudnych wywodów siedzących obok prałata Skuminy i wojewodziny Buszerowej, z goryczą rozmyślała o Ksawerym, o tym warchole Zaimskim, o nich wszystkich. Wydawali się jej śmieszni i niemądrzy. Ten snobizm, to nadymanie się, ta poza, to ustawiczne wspinanie się na palce. Ziemiaństwo. Czymże są lepsi od wszystkich innych? Jaką posiadają wartość osobistą, czy społeczną? Większość z nich to nieuki i lenie. Ci, co tak głośno rozprawiają o gospodarstwie, najczęściej nic nie robią. Pracuje za nich rządca, karbowy, chłop, no i ziemia, na którą nie zapracowali, która spadła im do kieszeni po przodkach. Po tych, co ją albo mieczem wywalczyli, albo za wiele zasług otrzymali. Narzekają na złą koniunkturę, na nieprzychylną politykę, oburzają się tak, jakby swoje prawa ciężkim trudem zdobyli, jakby dla ich zachowania palcem ruszyli! Czemuż taki Biesiadowski mógł z niczego, własną pracą dorobić się miliona, czemu ojciec mógł powiększyć odziedziczoną jatkę, ba, czemu żaden chłop swoich mizernych paru mórg nie stracił, żaden, jak Polska długa i szeroka, a Karczówkę trzeba było sprzedać, a nie ma w całej okolicy nikogo, kto by z ojcowizny czegoś nie dał na długi, nie parcelował, lub folwarku nie sprzedał, z wyjątkiem wuja Holimowskiego, co go żydowskie pieniądze ratują, i stryja Marka, który umie – jak trzeba – w łatanych spodniach chodzić i rzucić palenie dla oszczędności paru złotych miesięcznie. Więc skąd te pretensje, skąd ta pycha? Są gorsi od innych, bo i dla ogółu nic nie robią. Nieliczni tylko pracują społecznie, czy politycznie. Nazywają siebie warstwą historyczną. Owszem, ich przodkowie byli nią naprawdę, oni tworzyli naród i państwo, oni doprowadzili je do potęgi, a później do upadku. Bo karleli, bo degenerowali się duchowo, bo ich potomkowie odziedziczali pychę, ale nie ambicję, chęć posiadania, ale nie siłę, pretensję do rządzenia, ale nie wolę. – Wszystko, co jest piękne i wielkie, co jest tradycją i kulturą – mówiła panna Klementyna – stworzyli królowie i szlachta. Magda obrzuciła wzrokiem tłum gości i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie: – Cóż oni tworzą? Co wielkiego i pięknego? Jaką tradycję? Jaką kulturę po tych dworach, gdzie do starych bibliotek nikt nie zagląda, gdzie już nie tylko o nową książkę, lecz o gazetę trudno? Gdzie sztukę reprezentuje taki sam gramofon, jak w mieszkaniu rzeźnika Nieczaja, tylko o kilkadziesiąt czy kilkaset złotych droższy, literaturę – przygodnie pożyczony tygodnik humorystyczny, a nauke, popularne odczyty przez radio, odczyty, przy których zresztą zasypia się tak często! Jakąż oni zostawią swym dzieciom tradycję i kulture? – O czym kuzynka rozmyśla – usłyszała nad sobą głos Raszewskiego. Przetarła czoło i uśmiechnęła się: – O bardzo, bardzo przykrych rzeczach, o bardzo bolesnych. – Czy może się nimi kuzynka ze mną podzielić? – Nie – potrząsnęła głową. – Kuzyn nie zrozumie mnie. Przepraszam bardzo, ale pan nie może tego zrozumieć... A poza tym nie chciałabym kuzyna do siebie zrażać... – O, to jest niemożliwe... – Zapewniam pana. Myślałam bardzo brzydko o... – O mnie?... – pochwycił. – O, nie... Cóż znowu... Ale o swoich gościach. – Prawda, jak to nieładnie? Zresztą nie tylko o gościach. O domownikach też. W oczach Raszewskiego błysnęło zaciekawienie: – Z domowników, to chyba nie o mężu, którego kuzynka kocha... Zrobił pauzę, jakby na odpowiedź ... – Broń Boże – zaprzeczyła żywo – on właśnie jest wyjątkiem. – Dlaczego? Niepostrzeżenie dla siebie samej dała się wciągnąć. I oto słowo po słowie zaczęła powtarzać mu swoje myśli. Słuchał w skupieniu i nie przerywał. On tak cudownie umiał słuchać. Dla niego rozmowa nie była li tylko sposobnością do popisania się zręcznością ani nawet okazją do zaimponowania inteligencją. Chciał i umiał podążać za cudzymi myślami, zależało mu na najlepszym zrozumieniu przedstawianych poglądów, nie zaś na chwytaniu za słówka, czy wykorzystywaniu niezręcznych zwrotów osoby, z którą prowadził dyskusję. Rozmawiając z nim nie trzeba było ważyć słów w obawie, że zostaną przyjęte ze złą wolą, można było odpocząć po nieustannej czujności i mówiąc po prostu, wiedząc, że nawet nieudolnie wyrażone myśli zostaną zrozumiane. Siedział obok lekko pochylony ku Magdzie. Szare oczy patrzyły prosto i życzliwie, ciemna, opalona twarz odcinała się wyraźnie między siwizną włosów a bielą gorsu. Był już we fraku, jak i większość panów. Panie jeszcze przebierały się na górze. Raz po raz ktoś zbliżał się do Magdy i wówczas przerywała swój wywód na kilka zdawkowych odpowiedzi. Wreszcie umilkła. Nie wątpiła, że jeżeli nie obraziła Raszewskiego, w każdym razie zniechęciła go do siebie. Może i źle zrobiła. Bądź co bądź należało liczyć się z tym, że należy do tej, tak surowo skrytykowanej przez nią kasty, że należy do niej z dziada pradziada, że sam jest ziemianinem, że tysiącami nici przyjaźni, pokrewieństwa, wspólnych poglądów i wspólnych interesów związany jest z ziemiaństwem. Już zaczynała żałować niepotrzebnego przypływu otwartości, gdy Raszewski powiedział: – Rozumiem, droga kuzynko, jej gorycz. Na pewno w tym, co kuzynka mówiła, jest wiele racji, ale gorycz będzie zawsze przeszkodą w bezstronności. Dlatego przez nią, jak przez przydymioną szybkę, można dostrzec niektóre jaskrawe kolory, wyrazistsze kształty, bardziej rzucające się w oczy szczegóły. Ale obraz nie będzie prawdziwy. – Takim go widzę – odpowiedziała. – Bo szybka nie jest przeźroczysta. Nie z winy kuzynki, broń Boże! Leżą na niej całe pokłady sadzy. Kiedyś opowiadała mi kuzynka, dlaczego chciała wyjść za ziemianina. Otóż to, czego pragniemy, ubieramy zawsze w tęczowe kolory. Niepodobna marzyć o rzeczach pospolitych. Przynajmniej ten, kto marzy, przedmiotu swoich marzeń nie uważa nigdy za coś szarego, banalnego, zwykłego. Idealizowanie celu zaś sprowadzić musi rozczarowanie w tej samej chwili, gdy cel osiągamy. – Czyż nie ma celów prawdziwie pięknych, których osiągnięcie nie jest równocześnie rozczarowaniem? – Zapewne. Lecz stawiając przed sobą taki cel, należy z góry przygotować siebie... – Do zawodu?... – Nie. Właśnie ustrzec się od zawodu trzeźwym rozważeniem wszystkich, możliwie wszystkich stron dodatnich i ujemnych. Magda uśmiechnęła się blado: – A pan, kuzynie, zawsze swoje cele wybiera według rezultatu takiego buchalteryjnego rachunku? Spojrzał jej niespokojnie w oczy, zaczerwienił się z lekka i powiedział: – Jeżeli celem jest... ma być... szczęście... a uzmysłowione jest, ucieleśnione, uosobione, wtedy rachunek na nic się nie przyda. Jest zbędny, bo uczucie nie umie rachować. Zmarszczył brwi i niecierpliwie poruszył ramieniem: – Ale odbiegliśmy od tematu – zaczął. – Otóż kuzynka nie znalała w środowisku naszym walorów umysłowych, kulturalnych, moralnych, społecznych czy indywidualnych dlatego, że spodziewała się ich nadmiaru, ich pełni. A tego wymagać nie można. Zresztą sama kuzynka dostrzegła wyjątki i takich ludzi, i takie rodziny, i takie obyczaje, dla których trzeba mieć szacunek. – Wyjątki – wtrąciła Magda. – Nie tak rzadkie, jak się zdaje, jak się może zdawać komuś, kto poznał tylko Wysokie Progi. Nie zamierzam kuzynki nawracać, ale proszę mi wierzyć, że nie wszędzie jest tak źle. Poza tym pozwolę sobie na małe porównanie. Otóż w ziemiaństwie jest tak, jak na roli, przychodzą czasem nieurodzaje. Plony wówczas bywają wątłe, nędzne, karłowate. Posucha, deszcze, mrozy, słowem klęski, wobec których ludzie są bezsilni, tak samo jak bezsilni są wobec wojny czy kryzysu gospodarczego, wobec potężnych przemian ekonomicznych czy obyczajowych – najżyźniejsze grunty pod ich działaniem porastają bezużytecznymi, a nawet szkodliwymi chwastami. Ale przecież ta ziemia nie traci swojej racji bytu, ani swojej istotnej wartości. Gdy klimat wraca do zachwianej równowagi, cierpliwa ziemia znów hojnie będzie rodzić kłosy pełne, ziarna zdrowe, owoce dojrzałe. Bo w ziemi jest siła i moc przetrwania, bo nie kończy się jej życie wraz ze żniwami, wraz z jednym, czy nawet z kilkoma pokoleniami. Zamyślił się i dodał: – Na bruku i betonie nic rosnąć nie może. Tak jak miasta żywią się tym, co daje ziemia, tak samo i cała kultura tych miast to produkt ziemi. Dość przypomnieć sobie nazwiska uczonych i poetów, nazwiska naszych mężów stanu i działaczy społecznych, ba, nazwiska wielotysięcznej inteligencji miejskiej. Tych, co tworzyli kulturę i tych, co ją utrwalali. Ogromna ich większość wyszła właśnie z tej ziemi, z tej warstwy, z dworów i dworków. Nie twierdzę, by było to zasługą ziemiaństwa. Nie. To jego przyrodzona funkcja. Było i będzie wielkim rezerwuarem, z którego cały kraj czerpie, było i będzie glebą, żywiącą wszystkich... Magda słuchała zdziwiona i zaskoczona jego wywodami. Cisnęły się jej na usta rozmaite słowa sprzeciwu, kontrargumenty, pytania. Tak chciałaby z nim o tym pomówić. Tym bardziej, że w jego poważnym bezosobowym tonie odczuła jakby chłód do siebie. Niestety, przysiadło się do nich kilka osób, a w końcu przybiegł Ksawery: – Jak to? – zawołał. – Jeszcze się nie przebrałaś? – A to już czas? – Ja myślę! Zaraz zaczyna się bal. Co ty wyprawiasz, moja droga! – Nie widzę powodu aż do rozpaczy. Nie będę przecież tańczyć i możecie zaczynać beze mnie – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Ależ nie wypada! Musisz natychmiast przebrać się! irytował się Ksawery. – Uspokój się, Wery – powiedziała już zagniewana. – Sama wiem, co mam robić i kiedy. Wstała i wyszła z pokoju. W jadalni dopędził ją Raszewski. – Nie zatańczy kuzynka? Ani jednej tury? – Nie, dziękuję – potrząsnęła głową. – Zatańczyłabym z panem, ale przede wszystkim musiałabym zacząć z mężem, a do tego najmniejszej nie mam ochoty... Szybko przebrała się, zajrzała jeszcze do dziecka i zeszła na dół. Gdy weszła do sali balowej, Ksawery skinął na orkiestrę i rozległy się pierwsze tony straussowskiego walca. Ksawery skłonił się przed Magdą, gdy zaś podziękowała mu skinieniem głowy, poprosił matkę. Za nimi poszły inne pary. Bal się rozpoczął. Zamigotały w świecznikach i kinkietach żółtymi płomykami świece. Walc zapełniał salę rytmicznie wirującą masą barwnych sukien, czarnych fraków, wielkimi żywymi plamami obnażonych pleców. Po drugiej stronie, przy drzwiach do złotego salonu stał Janek Raszewski, smukły, samotny, zapatrzony, poprzez tłum tańczących, gdzieś w przestrzeń. Magdę ogarnęło nagłe i nierozumne rozczulenie. Do tych jego smutnych oczu, do nieładnej, ale jakże stylowej twarzy, do tych siwych włosów. Po raz pierwszy przyszło jej do głowy, że człowiek ten musiał przeżyć jakąś wielką tragedię. Nie siwieje się tak łatwo w czterdziestym roku życia. Musiała go spotkać jakaś wielka krzywda. Po raz pierwszy poczuła Magda wręcz potrzebę dania mu pociechy, współczucia, ciepła. Widziała dobrze spojrzenia tych panien, które, wirując, rzucały mu przez ramię tancerza zalotne uśmiechy. I ogarnęła ją złość: przecież to zwykłe kłamstwo! Żadna z nich, nawet Ruta, nie zrozumie go, nie zdoła ocenić jego wartości. Każdej chodzi tylko o zrobienie partii, o majątek, o jego stosunki, o pozycję towarzyską. – Czy mogę przysunąć pani fotel? – usłyszała za sobą głos wuja Holimowskiego. – O, dziękuję panu, takim inwalidą już nie jestem. Usiedli obok i pan Holimowski, umieściwszy monokl w lewym oku lustrował przemykające obok pary, dzieląc się z Magdą złośliwymi uwagami. – Czyż tak powinien wyglądać walc – krzywił usta -nasza obecna młodzież w walcu przypomina raczej stadko poczciwych owieczek, opanowanych kołowacizną. Walc! Widziałem walca w Burgu, w Zimowym Pałacu. Niech pani spojrzy, czyż to jest taniec? Poruszeniem głowy wskazał Ziutę Brzeską i młodego Sękowskiego. – Podrygi, żałosne podrygi – poprawił monokl. – Nie rozumiem odwagi tych państwa. A pani? Przecież znając tańce sceniczne... Czyż nie razi pani ta kanciastość ruchów? Taki, na przykład, ciężki tułów w serii spazmatycznych zrywów? Albo to? Boże! Rzeczywiście, Magda nie tak sobie wyobrażała wytworny bal w pałacu. Wydawali się niezgrabni, a przy tym tak zajęci prawidłami tańca, że w ich ruchach nie było ani swobody, ani wdzięku. Nieliczne tylko pary tańczyły ładnie. – Ach – myślała – pokazałabym im, jak się tańczy. Lecz zaraz przyszła refleksja: – I tak nie mogłabym zbytnio wyróżniać się. Powiedzieliby, że tańczę scenicznie. Ksawery odprowadził matkę i usadowił ją obok Magdy, a sam udał się na poszukiwanie nowej tancerki. Pani Aldona, zadyszana i z wypiekami na policzkach, wachlowała się zawzięcie, aż jej loczki nad czołem fruwały. – Nieoceniony chłopak, nieoceniony – powtarzała, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Jak on prowadzi! – Za wysoko trzyma rękę – cierpko zauważył jej brat. – Co? Za wysoko? No wiesz, Tomku, to już przyczepka! Tyś sam nigdy lepiej nie tańczył. – Możliwe. W każdym razie nie tak trywialnie. Pani Aldona aż wstrzymała sapnięcie. – Co? – Mówię, że twój syn jest do walca za mało wytworny – kwaśno skonstatował pan Holimowski. Pani Aldona oburzyła się: – Ach tak? Wy wszyscy widzicie w Ksawerym wszystkie wady, nawet wyssane z palca! Może i dla ciebie mój syn jest... trywialny? Magda zmierzyła ją zimnym spojrzeniem: – Nigdy tego nie powiedziałam. – Jeszcze tego by brakowało – wybuchnęła pani Aldona. – Nie powiedziałam, ale to nie znaczy, bym tego nie pomyślała. Nie chodzi mi o taniec. Na ogół Wery jest może dystyngowany według szablonu, ale stąd do wytworności, prawdziwej wytworności, daleko. Pan Holimowski zaśmiał się krótko: – Bardzo trafna definicja. – Co? Co? Tyś na brwiach powinna chodzić przed Werym – zasyczała do Magdy pani Aldona i chciała jeszcze coś dodać, lecz właśnie orkiestra umilkła i otoczyło ich kilkanaście osób. Magda z wolna wycofała się z sali. Dalsze pokoje były puste. Tylko w palarni, w tureckim gabinecie i w myśliwskim pokoju przy kilkunastu stolikach starsi panowie i panie grali w bridge'a. W małym hallu, gdzie urządzony był bufet z przekąskami, pięć czy sześć osób raczyło się alkoholem. W oranżerii przejście Magdy spłoszyło jakąś czułą parę. Magda zarzuciła na ramiona szal i wyszła na taras. Był cichy, chłodny, jesienny wieczór. Z okien smugi światła wpadały w ciemność, tu i ówdzie układając się zamazanymi w konturach prostokątami na trawnikach. Z daleka, od czworaków, dobiegały ledwie dosłyszalne dźwięki harmonii. Po drugiej stronie w zabudowaniach folwarcznych odzywało się od czasu do czasu szczeknięcie psa. Po szerokich schodach zeszła z tarasu i schodziła coraz głębiej w ciemność, nieruchomą, spokojną ciemność uśpionych drzew. Żwir skrzypiał pod stopami. Szare, bliskie niebo nie przeświecało żadną gwiazdą. Usiadła na ławce przy stawie i patrzyła w czarny kontur wysoko wznoszącego się pałacu, gęsto poznaczony jasnymi kwadratami okien. Był to jej dom. Dom jej męża, dziecka, jej nowej rodziny. Zamykający w sobie całą jej przyszłość, całe życie aż do późnej starości. Całe!... A przecież, gdyby teraz wstała i poszła dalej, najdalej, w ten nieprzenikniony mrok, gdyby roztopiła się w nocy, gdyby się w niej zanurzyła na zawsze, jak w tym stawie, gdyby ciemność zamknęła się za nią, jak tafla wody... Nie zostałoby tu po niej ani śladu. Ani śladu. Nic nie drgnęłoby w tym pałacu, nawet zmiany żadnej nikt by nie zauważył. Dwa lata, tak, prawie dwa lata jej życia pod tym dachem, wśród tych ludzi, zapomniano by jak nieważny epizod. Chciano by zapomnieć, zmyć, jak rażącą plamę. Była i poszła. Ani Ksawery, ani jego rodzice. Cóż znaczy dla nich, co może znaczyć? A syn? Czy nauczono by go nigdy nie zapytać: – Gdzie jest matka?... Któż by z nich pragnął zobaczyć łzy wzruszenia za tą przybłędą?... Serce skurczyło się boleśnie, dojmująco, krew zapulsowała w krtani. Czemuż nie umie już, jak dawniej, uciec od rzeczywistości, ozdobić ją wyobraźnią, rozjarzyć fantazją, przybrać marzeniami?! Przymknęła powieki. Więc jak? Jak? Aha, to jest jej dom, radosny i pełen szczęścia. I miłości. Jest kochana. Bardzo kochana. Pochyla się nad nią, jego najdroższa głowa, szare, mądre oczy są pełne uśmiechu, a usta muskają czoło, policzki, wargi. A jej ręce zanurzają się w puszystych, siwych, srebrnych włosach i mówi mu, i przysięga, że za każdą cząsteczkę jego przeżytych cierpień zapłaci mu swoją ogromną, po tysiąckroć razy powtarzaną miłością. A cały świat, jest dla nich dwojga, pachnący, promienny, ich świat, bo we dwoje są całym światem. I mały Tomek nie jest synem Ksawerego, nie. Na pewno! Jest synem tej ich miłości. Ten pałac, tam wysoko, ależ tak, tak. To miłość, to szczęście. Wargi szeptały w gorączkowym pośpiechu, palce zaciskały się kurczowo, po twarzy szybko spływały łzy. Tak, teraz wiedziała o sobie całą prawdę: kocha go. Boże! Czemuż nie rozumiała tego wcześniej! Jak mogła popełnić na sobie taką zbrodnię, jak małżeństwo z Ksawerym! Jakież przekleństwo związało jej życie? Pałac rozbrzmiewał daleką, przytłumioną melodią. Melodie zmieniały się jedna po drugiej. Bóg wie, jak długo tu siedziała. – Wracać, trzeba wracać. Podniosła się z wysiłkiem i drewnianym krokiem szła do domu. Nagle stanęła. Cóż to za melodia? Stara, tak dobrze znana. Co oni grają? Tak. "Królowa Pereł". Jej pierwszy występ. "W moim pałacu z korali, Wśród opalowych mgieł..." A później czarna jaskinia sali hucząca od oklasków. Brawo, brawo!... Brawo!... "W moim pałacu z korali, Wśród opalowych mgieł..." Potem kolacja w Bristolu i szepty, i odwracające się głowy, zaciekawione oczy, i ten stół w środku, a przy nim Ksawery. Purpurowe róże i kartka "Hołd i podziw dla Królowej Pereł". Kartka do wiązanki kwiatów przypięta była złotą szpilką z wielką perłą. Z fałszywą perłą. – Wprowadzono panią w błąd – mówił jubiler – to tylko niezła imitacja. Jej wymarzone życie, jej upragniony pałac z korali – to tylko imitacja. Weszła przez hall i od razu znalazła się w tłumie gości. Zastanowiło ją, że wszyscy spoglądali ku niej z jakimś szczególnym zaciekawieniem, badawczo i złośliwie. Za jej zbliżeniem się milkły śmieszki i półgłosem prowadzone rozmowy. Nie rozumiała o co chodzi, zresztą nie miała czasu nad tym się zastanawiać. Kucharz dał znać, że kolacja gotowa i należało prosić do stołu, a raczej do stołów, gdyż jadalnia, pomimo swoich ogromnych rozmiarów, nie mogła pomieścić wszystkich, wobec czego w sąsiednim pokoju urządzono filię dla młodszego towarzystwa. Tam z własnego popędu zainstalowała się też pani Aldona. Magda rezydowała w jadalni, mając z jednej strony pana Holimowskiego, z drugiej zaś sędziwego senatora Szamotę. Trochę żałowała teraz, że Raszewskiego umieściła "na folwarku", gdzie bawiono się wesoło i hałaśliwie. Młodzież mocno podpiła już sobie, kobiety również. Raz po raz wybuchały tam istne huragany śmiechu. Tu natomiast nastrój był poważny. W jednym końcu rozmawiano o podatkach, w drugim dyskutowano gruntownie jakiś spr bridge'owy. Od czasu do czasu niektórzy uważali za stosowne zwracać się do Magdy z jakimiś banalnymi pytaniami, na które odpowiadała z wysiłkiem zbierając myśli. Wreszcie ucztująca młodzież wstała od stołu i podążyła tłumnie do balowej sali. I Magda wstała również, umożliwiając starszemu towarzystwu śpieszny powrót do zielonych stolików. W Wysokich Progach nie dziękowano sobie po jedzeniu i tylko mniej uważni i mniej zwracający uwagę na dobre formy, wywoływali zamieszanie i tłok przy Magdzie. Tymczasem orkiestra zagrała walca. Magda w przejściu spotkała Raszewskiego. Był dziwnie zmieniony. Nie mogła sobie sprecyzować, na czym ta zmiana polega, ale zdawał się unikać jej wzroku, a w uśmiechu miał jakby przymus. – Niewesoło pan się bawił? – zapytała. – Owszem, dziękuję kuzynce. – A może ma kuzyn do mnie żal, że go uplasowałam wśród młodzieży? – Ależ bynajmniej. – Sądziłam, że będzie panu przyjemniej – dodała tonem usprawiedliwienia. – Chociaż są już nietrzeźwi. – Kuzynka zdaje się wychodziła do parku? – zapytał, spuszczając oczy. – Tak – odpowiedziała krótko. – Czy warto? Na miłość boską, czy warto? – błysnął nagle jakimś nieswoim spojrzeniem. – Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się. – Wcale nie jest tak zimno. Zresztą miałam szal. – Po co pani chodziła? – Jak to po co? – Czy nie może mi kuzynka tego powiedzieć? – Ależ owszem. Tylko to wcale nie będzie sensacją: chciałam trochę pomarzyć. Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w lustro: – O, widzi kuzyn, jakie tego skutki: nos mi się błyszczy i włosy nie w porządku. Na dworze wilgoć. Pójdę poprawić te braki. Zatrzymał ją: – Bardzo chciałbym z kuzynką pomówić. – Czy coś się stało? – przestraszyła się. – Ach, nie. Będę czekał. Weszła na górę, zajrzała do dziecka i kluczem otworzyła drzwi do swojej sypialni. Był to jeden z kilku zaledwie pokoi nie oddanych do użytku gości. Jednak i tu musieli się dostać, zapewne przez łazienkę. Na toalecie był nieład, a rozesłane łóżko wyraźnie zgniecione. Widocznie któraś z pań nie uważała za nietakt wylegiwać się na cudzej pościeli. Magda poprawiła włosy, przypudrowała twarz i właśnie schodziła na dół, gdy orkiestra z walca przeszła na kujawiaka. Przepadała za tym tańcem. W zespole pani Karnickiej należała do najlepszych specjalistek od kujawiaka. Przez długą amfiladę biegły ku niej rytmiczne fale dźwięków. Zdawały się ślizgać po lśniących posadzkach, przebiegać stłumionym krokiem po miękkich dywanach, podrywać się pod wysokie sufity, obiegać nieuchwytnym echem po ścianach. Dopędzały się i spotykały, przepływając różnymi drogami przez szeroko otwarte drzwi, by zlać się w jedność melodii, by zatopić równym jednakowym nurtem cały dom, by przesycić powietrze swoim śpiewnym tętentem... Szła ku sali balowej poprzez ten nurt muzyki dziwnie przenikającej, dziwnie ciepłej, niemal dotykalnej. Było w jej brzmieniu coś niewypowiedzianie prostego, coś dojmująco wzruszającego. Każdy nowy dźwięk mówił znajomym, kochanym głosem, znajome, przyjacielskie słowa, a każde mgnienie krótkich oczekiwań wypełniało się pogodną a radosną pewnością, że każdy następny ton będzie jeszcze piękniejszy, jeszcze droższy, jeszcze bardziej zrozumiały i swojski. – Boże, jak oni grają... Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała tak granego kujawiaka. Fortepian zdawał się zapominać w takcie, skrzypce i wiolonczela wydobywały z siebie zaledwie połowę swoich subtelnych możliwości. Smyczki zdawały się zaciągać chropawo, prawie skrzypieć, jakby nie po gładkich strunach, lecz po nierównej korze biegły... Było w tym coś ze zgrzebnego płótna i coś z dotyku dłoni do grubej skóry razowego chleba. A przecież melodia płynęła okrągłymi wieńcami rzucanymi na łagodny prąd rzeki... Przy drzwiach sali było kilka osób. Magda stanęła za ich plecami i patrzyła na tańczących. Niewiele już par zostało i z tych ubywały coraz to nowe. Zostawały tylko najlepsze, najbardziej zgrane, najbardziej rozmiłowane w tym tańcu. A melodia raz po raz zmieniała się. Przez szeregi dawnych tonów przebiegały nowe, w rytmicznych przesunięciach zajmowały miejsca poprzedników i zdawały się same tańczyć swój przezroczysty taniec dźwięków. Zanosiły się beztroskim śmiechem, muskały się cichymi westchnieniami, jakby zapłakały nieboleśnie i znowu porywały się w wir, w zawrót, w kołowrót radości. Wówczas wybuchały głośno aż powietrze drżało, a po chwili cichły tak, że słychać było szept atłasowych pantofelków, muskających drobnymi pocałunkami taflę posadzki. Wokół wirujących czarnych sylwetek tancerzy zabiegały frywolnie i zalotnie jasne falbany sukienek, wyginały nad rozchwianymi odwróconymi kielichami krynolin wąskie talie, przechylały się jasne i ciemne główki w przekornych półuśmiechach. O, zapewne, nie tańczyli tak ładnie, jak to robiono na scenie. Ale ich taniec dziwnie harmonizował z tą melodią. Od tancerzy wprost biła jakaś moc, męska pewność siebie, siła. Nawet Ksawery był inny niż zwykle, inny niż zawsze. Zmienił się nie do poznania. Nie widziała teraz jego przylizanego przedziałka na głowie, ani nawet tej wiecznej pozy w ruchach. Tańczył z Janką Runicką i oboje – należało to przyznać – byli najlepszą parą. Toteż wkrótce zostali sami na środku. Wokół tłum gości zacieśniał się w krąg, ale im niewiele trzeba było miejsca. Jak bąk, wirujący w jednym punkcie, tak Ksawery tkwił w tysiącu obrotów niezmiennie w samym środku. Spokojny a swobodny, śmiały a opanowany, giętki a prosty jak świeca, podniecony lecz z rysem skupienia między brwiami – był prawie piękny. Niemal bezszelestnie obracał się na miejscu, od czasu do czasu w przebiegu końcem stopy uderzał lekko w posadzkę, a te dwa uderzenia brzmiały jak ciche oklaski na każdym przytłumionym skręcie melodii. Patrzyła nań długo, na pełne zachwytu oczy kobiet i wyżej na ściany zawieszone poczerniałymi płótnami portretów. I oni, tamci, ci w atłasach i białych perukach, ci w czarnych aksamitnych kaftanach, ci w purpurowych kontuszach i z podgolonymi głowami, oni wszyscy, jego dziadkowie i pradziadkowie musieli tak tańczyć kujawiaka. Może wtedy jeszcze i tego pałacu nie było, może zamiast lśniącego parkietu pod ich stopami potrzaskiwały grube deski, a zamiast wielkiej orkiestry przygrywało nieudolnie kilku grajków wiejskich, ale kujawiak był ten sam i Runiccy ci sami. Zmieniły się stroje, przeminęły podgolone łby i fryzowane peruki, przeminie frak kunsztowny przedziałek Ksawerego, może nawet po tym pałacu kamień na kamieniu nie zostanie, po Wysokich Progach śladu żadnego. Ale po dziadach i pradziadach, po Ksawerym i jego synu Tomaszu przyjdą wnuki i prawnuki, przechowają tę tradycję, z dumą będą wymawiać swoje nazwisko, bo nazwisko dla nich będzie zawsze tą tradycją, a ta melodia przemawiać będzie do nich swoim żyznym słowem przeszłości, swoimi niezmiennymi zwrotkami, które jednakowo zabrzmią dla każdego z nich. Wszystko, co tu jest, wyrasta z tego, co minęło, karmi się sokami dawności, jednym ramieniem sięga w przeszłość, drugim w przyszłość, splata się łańcuchem silniejszym niż łańcuch przyczyn i skutków, łańcuchem, którego każde ogniwo, choćby kształtem było inne, z tego samego wykute zostało żelaza. Jest jakaś tajemnica w tym, że nie zrywa się ta więź, choćby przyszły lata najgorszego urodzaju, że tak, jak wierzy Raszewski, przetrwa i zginąć nie może... – Czymże ja jestem w tym łańcuchu? – ze smutkiem myślała Magda. – Jakimś epizodem nic nie znaczącym, jakimś zbędnym upiększeniem, nie cenioną ozdobą i chwilowym dodatkiem. I dlaczego? Tu przypomniały się jej słowa ojca, tu zrozumiała jego ból. Tego właśnie nie umiał przebaczyć synowi, że zerwał łańcuch, że poszedł w bok, że nie stanie przy warsztacie ojca, dziada i pradziada. Więc to jednak jest ważne? Więc jednak ma jakąś cenę dla człowieka ta przeszłość, z którą na pozór nic go nie wiąże? A szczęście osobiste, a własna wartość człowieka? Nie, to jest niemożliwe! Niemożliwe! W Magdzie buntowało się jej poczucie prawa do swego własnego szczęścia. Czyż nie było tysiąca, miliona wypadków, że jedno ogniwo odrywało się od łańcucha? Czy koniecznie musiało ulec zagładzie, zginąć, zaprzepaścić się, zmarnować? Nie, po stokroć nie! Melodia rozgrzewała się, rytm tętnił gwałtownie, tańcząca para wirowała w zawrotnym tempie. – Nieprawda – przekonywała siebie Magda. – Nieprawda. Nie dlatego jestem taka nieszczęśliwa. A wszystko nie ma żadnego znaczenia, tylko szczęście! Drzewo jest skazane na życie tam, gdzie zostało zasadzone. Nawet pies ma prawo uciec tam, gdzie mu będzie lepiej. Na ramieniu uczuła dotyk czyjejś zimnej ręki. Drgnęła i mimowolnie cofnęła się. Tuż za nią stała Kasia Rżewska i uśmiecha się z tą swoją nieszczerą serdecznością: – Moja kochana Magduś – mówiła półgłosem – moja droga! Chcę ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię podziwiam. Naprawdę jesteś wyjątkowa! Wyjątkowa! Magda szeroko otworzyła oczy: – Nie rozumiem, Kasiu, o co chodzi? Panna Rżewska pociągnęła ją w stronę kominka: – No, okazałaś tyle spokoju! Inna na twoim miejscu wywołałaby piekielną awanturę! Nawet ja, daję ci słowo. A ty ani słówka tej rozwydrzonej gęsi nie powiedziałaś! Naprawdę... – Ale komu? O co chodzi? – przerwała Magda. Kasia spuściła oczy: – No, możesz nie robić przede mną tajemnicy. Prawie wszyscy o tym mówią. – O czym? – No, Magduś, kochanie! Przecież sześć osób widziało, na własne oczy widziało. To oburzające, przyznaję, to jest wstrętne nawet. Nie dziwiłabym się może Ksaweremu... O nie, nie myśl, że chcę go bronić, albo usprawiedliwiać. Popełnił świństwo! I co za nieostrożność! Nawet drzwi łazienki nie zamknął! Wprawdzie był mocno zawiany... Magda zmarszczyła brwi: – Słuchaj, Kasiu, o niczym nie wiem! Powiedz wyraźnie. – Jak to, nie wiesz?... Nikt ci nie powiedział?... Ach tak, to dlatego jeszcze nie wypędziłaś z domu tej dziwki! To bezczelność, żeby w twojej własnej sypialni, na twoim łóżku!... Magda zbladła: – O kim mówisz? – No, jak to o kim, o Bożence! Sześć osób widziało. Mańkiewiczowa, Staś, Huszcza, Lilka, Astra, Taraszkiewicz... Nawet drzwi nie zamknęli... Och, co ci jest kochanie? – dokończyła przestraszonym głosem. Magda przymknęła oczy, cała krew zbiegła się do serca. Kurczowo oparła się o kominek: – Nic, nic – szepnęła – dziękuje ci... – Może wody ci przyniosę? – Nie, dziękuje. Nic mi nie jest. Kasia z trudem ukrywała emocję: – Albo chodźmy, napij się wódki. To ci doskonale zrobi. Magda potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Zbierała wszystkie myśli, by zapanować nad nagłym osłabieniem nóg. – Pozwól – z lekka odsunęła Kasię – pójdę sama. W sąsiednim pokoju zobaczyła Taraszkiewicza, który z przejęciem opowiadał coś kilku paniom. – Panie Tolu – zwróciła się do niego, starając się opanować drżenie głosu – czy nie zechciałby pan... – Ależ służę – podbiegł nieco zakłopotany. Oparła się na jego ramieniu: – Chciałam z panem pomówić... – Jestem do dyspozycji. Usiedli obok w gabinecie. – Wiem o wszystkim – zaczęła – ale chciałabym usłyszeć to od pana, który był naocznym świadkiem. Taraszkiewicz zrobił szereg niewyraźnych ruchów, próbował wykręcić się, zapewniając, że niczego nie widział, że to plotki, że wreszcie jest przyjacielem Ksawerego. Jednak przyparty przez Magdę, opowiedział wszystko. Mańkiewiczowa weszła do łazienki, przypadkiem zajrzała przez niedomykające się drzwi do sypialni, a później sprowadziła tam jeszcze kilka osób. – Dziękuję panu – skinęła głową – niech pan będzie tak dobry i odszuka pana Raszewskiego. – Zaraz go pani przyślę – poderwał się. Zakryła twarz rękami, usiłując skupić myśli. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, co zrobić należy. Czuła tylko gwałtowną, niepohamowaną potrzebę zemsty. Pod czaszką przemykały jedna za drugą myśli. Wziąć rewolwer i zabić go, jak psa. Ją?... Ach, cóż ona tu miała za znaczenie. Dziwka!... Ale i ona też!... Nienawidziła go teraz tak, jak jeszcze nikogo w życiu. Czuła doń taki wstręt, że na samą myśl o nim ogarniało ją obrzydzenie. – Podlec! Podlec! – cisnęły się na usta słowa, które nie były w stanie wyrazić ani części tej nienawiści i wzgardy. Nie chodziło o niego, ani o wyłączność, ani o wierność. Zdradził ją znowu. Ale to było już nadmiarem, było policzkiem, wymierzonym w jej godność, chamskim podeptaniem jej praw!... Nie wiedziała, po co wzywała Raszewskiego. Wiedziała tylko, że od niego jednego może oczekiwać pomocy, ratunku. Że wśród tego tłumu ludzi on jeden jest jej drogi, bliski. Niech stanie w jej obronie! Wyobraźnia podsunęła przed oczy obraz pojedynku. Oto stają naprzeciw siebie z wyciągniętymi lufami pistoletów. Padają strzały i Ksawery pada z przestrzeloną piersią. – Niech zdycha, jak pies, jak pies!... Lecz natychmiast przyszła refleksja: a co będzie, jeżeli zginie Janek? – Nie, nie wolno mi, nie wolno! Nie mam prawa od niego żądać, by stawał w mojej obronie. Tak... Niech tylko coś poradzi... Trzeba stąd wyjechać, jak najprędzej, może zaraz... Zabrać dziecko i wyjechać. W każdym razie postanowiła nie okazywać Raszewskiemu ani cierpienia, ani wzburzenia. Gdy jednak wszedł do niej, gdy zobaczyła jego pełne tkliwości, kochane, szare oczy – wybuchnęła płaczem. Nie pocieszał jej wcale. Tylko stał tuż przy jej fotelu tak, by zasłonić ją od ciekawych spojrzeń osób przechodzących przez gabinet. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy uspokoiła się nieco i podniosła nań załzawione oczy, powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo: – Chodźmy! Musi kuzynka pójść na górę do siebie. Posłusznie wstała, pozwoliła wziąć się pod rękę, a gdy już byli w jej pokoju, rozpłakała się na nowo. Widziała jak przymknął drzwi, jak zaczął chodzić po pokoju, jak rysy jego twarzy ściągały się raz po raz. Jakże był dobry, że o nic nie pytał, że nic nie mówił, że nie próbował wyrazić jej współczucia!... W pokoju panował półmrok kolorowy od niebieskich i różowych szybek ampli. Kroki Raszewskiego bezgłośnie wsiąkały w gruby puszysty dywan. Z dołu dobiegały dźwięki przytłumionego blues'a, a za oknami warczał motor samochodu. Ktoś już odjeżdżał. Prawdopodobnie generałostwo Juszczycowie... Pewno szukają jej, by się pożegnać. Juszczycowa ma ogromne stosunki w Ministerstwie Skarbu... Gotowa się obrazić... Aż dziwiło to Magdę, z jaką obojętnością pomyślała o tym. Cóż ją teraz obchodziły interesy Runickich?... Wysokie Progi?... Jakie to obce, jakie to obmierzłe, obce i wrogie. Ta sypialnia, jej własna sypialnia. Patrzyła na nią teraz, jak na pokój hotelowy. Łóżko jeszcze nosiło ślady tamtych dwojga. Pościel zmięta i rozrzucona, wygniecione poduszki. Wzdrygnęła się. Nie mogłaby już usnąć na tym łóżku, w tym pokoju. I to jej odebrali. Po cóż łudziła się, po co walczyła o swoje stanowisko, po co tyle pracy, trudu, wyrzeczeń się, codziennej udręki i musztry każdego słowa, każdego gestu? Za jednym zamachem poszło w gruzy wszystko. Przekonała się od razu, że nawet pozorów nie chciano jej zostawić, że nie liczono się z nią wcale, że lekceważono ją, zelżono, zdeptano. I ci ludzie mają czelność bawić się tam na dole, w jej domu, chociaż wiedzą, jaka ją spotkała zniewaga. Nie przeszkodzi im to przyjaźnić się z Ksawerym. Nie, a tylko dla niej będą mieli ironiczny uśmiech. Nikt z nich nie zawaha się nawet przez chwilę, po czyjej stanąć stronie. Bo czymże dla nich jest ona, córka jakiegoś rzeźnika? Przybłędą! I przypomniała sobie głos ojca: na ciemnych zniszczonych i ubogich schodach rozlegał się przytłumiony i chrapliwy: – Gdyby ci już tam bardzo źle było, to możesz wrócić. Kąt w mieszkaniu się znajdzie i co do gęby włożyć, a pracy w jatce zawsze jest dość... Nie! Nie mogła wrócić! Nie może, nie ma prawa wobec siebie samej tak zaprzeć się wszystkiego, tak upokorzyć się przed losem, tak wyrzec się życia. Wtedy był jeszcze czas na to. Ale teraz, poniżona i odtrącona? Nie! Czymże zapłaci ojcu za szereg lat krzywdy? Czym okupi swoją przegraną, jak odważy się spojrzeć w oczy, w te stare, kochające a surowe oczy, które jej powiedzą: – Nie wierzyłaś, zła córko, ojcu, nie słuchałaś go. Zobaczże teraz, ileś krzywdy jemu i sobie zrobiła i po co? Nie, nie mogła nawet myśleć o powrocie, ale i tu zostać nie mogła. Za żadną cenę! Gdyby Ksawery rzucił się jej przy wszystkich do nóg, gdyby mogła go wychłostać nahajem po tej jego głupiej bezmyślnej twarzy, gdyby za przebaczenie obiecywał jej psią wierność – przebaczyć już nie umiałaby. Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała głos Raszewskiego. Usiadł naprzeciw i patrząc w ziemię pytał: – Więc aż tak wielkie pani cierpienie? Więc, aż tak bardzo pani go kocha? – Ja? – prawie przeraziła się Magda. – Kogo kocham? – No, męża – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zerwała się z miejsca. Krew uderzyła jej do twarzy. Oczy roziskrzyły się nienawiścią, a palce wyciągniętych rąk zwarły w skurczu. – Ja go nienawidzę – zawołała głośno. – Słyszy pan? Nienawidzę! Nigdy go nie kochałam! Nigdy! Zostałam jego żoną, bo wierzyłam, że on mnie kocha, bo myślałam, że jest człowiekiem, nie bezdusznym głupcem! Jak pan może tak myśleć! Nigdy! Zobaczyła w lustrze swoje odbicie: wyglądała okropnie. Zapuchnięte oczy, czerwone wypieki na policzkach, usta wykrzywione złym grymasem. Odruchowo poprawiła włosy i odwróciła się: – To szczęście – skonstatowała z ulgą – że tu jest tak ciemno. Raszewski, zaskoczony jej uniesieniem, siedział milczący. Opanowała się i mówiła już spokojniej: – A zresztą zostałam jego żoną i z wyrachowania. Nie, nie będę przed panem robić z tego tajemnicy, udawać, że miałam wzniosłe pobudki. Owszem, niech i pan stanie po ich stronie. Niech i pan należycie mnie oceni. Takie małżeństwo było dla mnie karierą. Dla przeciętnej aktorki, dla córki prostego rzeźnika wyjść za mąż nawet za takiego bubka, to przecież szczyt marzeń. Widzi pan. Taka jestem. Próżna, chciwa, zarozumiała, wyrachowana! Intruz, parweniuszka, przybłęda. Dziewczyna z Powiśla, której zamarzyło się zostać jaśnie panią, a udało się tylko dosłużyć do roli bezpłatnej posługaczki i samicy do rodzenia dzieci jaśnie panu. Nie chcę pana oszukiwać, nie chcę pańskiej życzliwości, ani współczucia, ani serdeczności. Nie chcę ich kraść! Rozumie pan? Chciał jej przerwać, lecz powstrzymała go ruchem. – Nie, nie, nie chcę od pana zdawkowych słów politowania. W zupełności zasłużyłam na to, że potraktowano mnie w ten sposób. Może miałam i dobre intencje, może wierzyłam, że potrafię pokochać Ksawerego, może nie dla kariery, nie dla korzyści, lecz przez pragnienie lepszego, piękniejszego życia chciałam zostać jego żoną. Ale to już nikogo nie obchodzi. Ani pana... Ani pana... O, proszę, niechże pan nie zadaje sobie trudu... Wiem i tak, że niepotrzebnie naraziłam pana na te moje zwierzenia. Zmuszam pana do współczucia i wiem, że panu naprawdę przykro, ale to, to takie bolesne... takie bolesne... Wzruszenie wzbierało w niej znowu, łzy cisnęły się pod powiekami. Raszewski ostrożnie, lecz mocno ujął jej rękę. – Pani Magdalenko – zaczął i głos mu się załamał. Pani Magdalenko... Ja panią kocham... Gwałtownie wyrwała rękę: – Co?... Co pan powiedział?!... W jej głosie zabrzmiał prawie przestrach. Raszewski nie zrozumiał tego okrzyku i zmieszał się: – O, bardzo przepraszam panią... Bardzo przepraszam, że w takiej chwili, Kiedy panią spotkała tak wielka krzywda, że ośmieliłem się mówić o sobie... Ale, widzi pani, sądziłem, że może teraz właśnie moje uczucie, moje wielkie uczucie przyda się pani, że może będę... że dostąpię szczęścia, że zechce pani... że może będę mógł pomóc w czymkolwiek... Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie mogła wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. – O, ja wiem, że popełniam podłość – prędko mówił Raszewski – bo to nie jest godne uczciwego człowieka wyzyskiwać moment czyjejś tragedii, egoistycznie starać się wyzyskać sytuację. Ale przysięgam, pani Magdalenko, przysięgam, że nie mogę dłużej milczeć. I tak od dawna musiała pani widzieć, że ją kocham. Zapewne nie zdobyłbym się nigdy na zmącenie pani życia swymi wyznaniami. Ale teraz błagam panią, o przebaczenie. Musiałem to powiedzieć. Nieładnie odpłacam się pani za jej dobrą przyjaźń, za ufność, za serdeczność. Zresztą jeżeli pani potrafi, proszę przebaczyć. Nie wiem, co pani zamierza zrobić, jak dalej pokierować swym życiem. Pragnę tylko jednego: niech pani wierzy, że najbezinteresowniej, nie oczekując żadnej, najmniejszej nagrody będę uważał się za szczęśliwego mogąc być pomocnym, mogąc... – Panie Janku – przerwała Magda. – Co pan mówi? Czy pan zastanowił się nad tym? Czy pan zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jaką kobietę pan kocha? – O tak – odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Kocham jedyną, jaka dla mnie na ziemi istnieje. – Boże! Co za szczęście! Co za szczęście! Magda zerwała się i, zakrywszy oczy rękami, wybuchnęła płaczem. Przecież mieszało się jej w głowie od tego wszystkiego. Słyszała tak wyraźnie, a niepodobna było wierzyć własnym uszom. Jakże się to wszystko mogło stać? Jakże on... on właśnie mógł ją pokochać!... On, który zdawał się nieosiągalnym, niedoścignionym... On, ten najdroższy, ten jedyny człowiek... Czymże zasłużyła na tak przerażająco wielkie szczęście, którego niepodobna ogarnąć myślą, zrozumieniem... – O tak, tak – zanosiła się łkaniem. – Jest Bóg, wielki i dobry, i tak miłosierny dla mnie nędznej, dla mnie grzesznej... Boże! Boże!... Dziękuję ci, dziękuję... Na pół przytomna w nagłym porywie rzuciła się na kolana przed Raszewskim, przywarła do jego nóg, całowała ręce, usiłujące ją podnieść. Nie wiedziała, co robi, ogarnęło ją jakieś nieznane szalone pragnienie wdzięczności, zatracenia się w dziękczynnej ekstazie, w rozedrganej najgłębszymi dźwiękami triumfalnej modlitwie. Raszewski z trudem rozplótł jej ręce i podniósł by mocno objąć ramionami trzęsącą się, rozszlochaną, nieprzytomną. Za oknami wstawał późny, jesienny świt. Niebo na wschodzie zaróżowiło się i stopniowo przechodziło w żywą ognistą purpurę. Z dołu dobiegały dźwięki orkiestry. Jedna po drugiej zmieniały się melodie. Kolorowe światło ampli nikło i roztapiało się w pierwszych promieniach słońca. Ale Magda i Raszewski nic nie słyszeli i nic nie widzieli tylko swoje słowa i swoje oczy, pełne szczęścia. Długa nieobecność Magdy na dole zwróciła powszechną uwagę. Mówiono już o tym prawie głośno, spodziewając się skandalu. Nie psuło to jednak zabawy. Przeciwnie. Dobre humory, podniecone oczekiwaniem sensacji, sprawiły, że wciąż odkładano białego mazura. Tylko nieliczni goście z bliższego sąsiedztwa odjechali do domu. Ksawery, z początku speszony i zaniepokojony, nabrał lepszej myśli. Nie wątpił, że Magdzie doniesiono o wszystkim. Wahał się, czy nie pójść na jej poszukiwania, zastanawiał się nad tym, jak należy się tłumaczyć, jak usprawiedliwiać, jak prosić o przebaczenie. Głupio się stało. Wszystkiemu była winna ta nieobliczalna Bożenka, ale ostatecznie... stało się i nic na to nie pomoże. – Jakoś się to załatwi – odkładał wszystko na później. Tymczasem tańczył i pił, ile wlazło, by dodać sobie otuchy, lecz jak na złość upić się nie mógł. Wreszcie zdołał zbagatelizować dla siebie całe zajście. W dalszym ciągu było mu przykro, zdawał sobie sprawę, że skrzywdził Magdę, że ją może obraził. Więc, przeprosi – cóż więcej może zrobić? Nie przewidywał żadnych poważniejszych konsekwencji. Może przez kilka dni nie zechce z nim rozmawiać, może zrobi publiczną awanturę Bożence (ta swoją drogą zasłużyła na to!), może nawymyśla przy gościach i jemu. – Trudno – myślał. – Palnąłem głupstwo, trzeba odcierpieć. Ani przez chwilę nie wyobrażał sobie, by Magda miała powziąć jakieś bardziej stanowcze zamiary. Jednakże, gdy około dziesiątej zjawiła się w drzwiach balowej sali, zaniepokoił się. Wyglądała dziwnie spokojna, a nawet zadowolona. Znakiem ręki zatrzymała orkiestrę i czystym mocnym głosem zawołała: – Proszę państwa na śniadanie! W jadalni urządzono bufet na stojąco. Zimne mięsa, przekąski, bigos, jajecznica na boczku i temu podobne rzeczy zapijano gorącym barszczem i grzanym piwem. Ksawery, przechodząc przez hall, zobaczył matkę, usiłującą zatrzymać Janka Raszewskiego. Janek był w podróżnym płaszczu, a służba znosiła jego walizy. – Wery! Może ty mu przemówisz do rozsądku! – zawołała pani Aldona. – Dlaczego wyjeżdżasz? – zwrócił się do Raszewskiego Ksawery – otrzymałeś może jakąś depeszę? Raszewski zdawał się nie spostrzegać go wcale: – Bardzo ci dziękuję, Donatko, za gościnę. Muszę jechać. – Ależ Janku – zastąpił mu drogę Ksawery. – Zostańże – nalegała pani Aldona. – Naprawdę nie mogę – sucho odpowiedział Raszewski i ucałował rękę pani Aldony. – Jutro ci napiszę. – Obraziłeś się o coś, Janku?... – chciał go poufale wziąć pod rękę Ksawery. – Wybacz – odsunął go. – Bardzo się spieszę... Jeszcze kilka osób zatrzymało się w hallu. Raszewski wyminął stojącego na drodze Ksawerego i wyszedł. Po chwili jego samochód zniknął w grabowej alei. – Oszalał! – wybuchnęła pani Aldona. – Może ojciec zrobił mu jaką przykrość? – starał się odgadnąć Ksawery. – Ale dlaczego nie pożegnał się ze mną? Ani mu do głowy nie przyszło, by wyjazd Raszewskiego łączył się w jakikolwiek sposób z tamtą sprawą. Tymczasem kończyło się śniadanie i orkiestra zagrała białego mazura. W godzinę później gości na dole już nie było. Jedni odjechali, inni poszli spać do gościnnych pokoi. Magda nie odczuwała zmęczenia. Wzięła kąpiel, przebrała się, wydała dyspozycje służbie, codziennym zwyczajem obeszła gospodarstwo i zabrawszy wszystkie książki rachunkowe zasiadła w swoim buduarze do pracy. W sąsiedniej garderobie Ksawerego słyszała jego kroki i pogwizdywanie. Widocznie też nie zamierzał kłaść się, chociaż wstania najwcześniejszych gości można było się spodziewać około czwartej. Po paru minutach kroki Ksawerego rozległy się z drugiej strony w sypialni Magdy, potem obok w łazience i znowu w garderobie. Widocznie krążył koło buduaru, nie mogąc zdecydować się na wejście. Gdy wreszcie zapukał, odpowiedziała zupełnie spokojnie: – Proszę – i nawet nie oderwała oczu od rachunków. – To niedobrze, żeś się nie położyła – zaczął niepewnym tonem i dodał. – Mamy wspaniałą pogodę... – Owszem – skinęła głową. – Kazałem zamieść korty tenisowe – mówił, patrząc w okno. – Może kto zechce zagrać. Zapalił papierosa, chrząknął i zauważył: – Jakoś nie jesteś usposobiona do rozmowy. – Jak widzisz, jestem zajęta. – Czy to aż tak pilne? – zapytał z lekkim rozdrażnieniem w głosie. – Tak – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Od trzech dni nie robiłam rachunków, a od dwóch tygodni zestawień. A chcę wszystko zostawić w porządku. Zapanowało milczenie. – Jak to zostawić? – po pauzie odezwał się Ksawery. – Całkiem po prostu. Zostawić tobie, czy też komuś, kto po mnie prowadzenie tych rzeczy obejmie. Zaśmiał się nieszczerze, usiłując zmienić ton rozmowy i jej sens, którego się na pewno domyślał. – Ach, więc dokuczyło ci już to buchalterowanie? – Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu – wyjeżdżam. – Jak to wyjeżdżasz? Odłożyła pióro i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy: – Wyjeżdżam. Postanowiłam rozejść się z tobą. Gwałtownie usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka. – Nie rozumiem. Chyba żartujesz? – O, najmniejszej do tego nie mam ochoty. – Jesteś zmęczona i rozdrażniona, niewyspana, jeszcze niezupełnie zdrowa. To są nerwy. Nie! Stanowczo nie mogę w tych warunkach wziąć twego oświadczenia na serio. – Mylisz się – potrząsnęła głową. – Nie jestem wcale zdenerwowana. Najspokojniej w świecie komunikuję ci, że jeszcze dziś wyjeżdżam, oczywiście zabieram dziecko, a kwestie prawne, związane z naszym rozwodem, załatwimy przez adwokata. Ksawery patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zrobił się czerwony jak burak i nie mógł słowa z siebie wydobyć. – A teraz przepraszam cię – stanowczo zakończyła Magda. – Mam pilną robotę. – Chyba oszalałaś! – zerwał się. – Ty nie możesz tego zrobić. Po pierwsze, w ogóle nie puszczę cię! To niemożliwe! Ja wiem doskonale, o co ci chodzi. Przyznaję, popełniłem głupstwo. Nie byłem zupełnie trzeźwy. Powiedzieli ci wszystko. Sam zresztą przyznałbym się. Postąpiłem bardzo źle. Po świńsku, nawet po łajdacku, ale, na miły Bóg, gotów jestem do każdej, do absolutnie każdej ekspiacji. Zerwę z nią, przestanę tam bywać. W ogóle, jeżeli ci to dogadza, gotów jestem zmienić się w zakonnika. Daję ci słowo honoru, że nigdy cię więcej nie zdradzę! – Słyszałam już to nieraz – przerwała mu. – Zresztą nie chodzi mi o to. Zostawiam ci całkowitą swobodę. Moje postanowienie jest nieodwołalne. Zaczął biegać po pokoju. – Magduś! – wołał. – Nawet Bóg przebacza, gdy widzi szczerą skruchę! – Jestem tylko człowiekiem. – Więc nie wierzysz?! – To już obojętne – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie zależy mi ani na twojej wierności, ani w ogóle na tobie. – Jak ty możesz! Jak ty możesz tak mówić! – wyciągnął nad nią zaciśnięte pięści. – Uspokój się – powiedziała zimno. – Nie uspokoję się – krzyknął i, zorientowawszy się, że jego głos brzmi zbyt głośno, zajrzał do sąsiednich pokoi, pozamykał dalsze drzwi i wróciwszy przysunął sobie krzesło. Magda obojętnie segregowała notatki. – Zrozum – zaczął, starając się mówić spokojnie. – Zrozum, że nie mogę zgodzić się na taki nieprzemyślany krok. Na skandal, na plotki! – To trudno – powiedziała. – Skandal już się stał, plotki już są, a krok mój jest gruntownie przemyślany. I nie trać czasu. Decyzji nie zmienię. Ksawery zaśmiał się szyderczo: – Ach tak! Teraz już wiem dlaczego byłaś łaskawa wpisać sobie na hipotece Wysokich Progów dwieście tysięcy. Od dawna przygotowywałaś swój plan. Bardzo sprytnie. Magda zmierzyła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – Nie żałuj mi i tego rozczarowania. Najlepiej będzie, gdy posądzisz mnie o kradzież. Proszę cię. Dla wyjaśnienia jednak dodam, że miałam zamiar natychmiast przepisać tę sumę na Tomka. Teraz jednak nie uważam za możliwe nawet dla mego dziecka przyjąć cokolwiek od człowieka, uważającego jego matkę za oszustkę. – To są puste słowa – krzyknął Ksawery. – Doskonale wiesz, że tak nie myślę, że to tylko gorycz... – Dlatego, proszę cię, Wery, przerwijmy tę rozmowę. Obawiam się, że twoja gorycz nie zadowoli się obelgami. Może jeszcze zechcesz mnie uderzyć? – Magduś! Magduś! – załamał ręce. – Co ty ze mną wyprawiasz! Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że mścisz się z taką zawziętością!? Magduś, no przebacz mi, błagam cię, przebacz... Chwycił jej ręce i całował gwałtownie. Z oczu kapały mu gęsto łzy, znacząc się ciemnymi plamami na szafirowej sukni Magdy. – Widzisz, ja płaczę! Ja tak cierpię – mówił przerywanym głosem. – Daj spokój – powiedziała. – Znam już te komedie i nie wzruszają mnie wcale. – Pomyśl, co ja pocznę bez ciebie! – Och, o to jestem spokojna. – Tak?! Tak?! Palnę sobie w łeb! Daję ci na to... – Wiem – przerwała. – Słowo honoru. Z całej siły uderzył pięścią w biureczko: – Nie pozwalam ci drwić z mego honoru! Nie pozwalam! Słyszysz! Ty, jako córka rzeźnika, nie masz pojęcia, co to jest honor! Wypraszam sobie! Podniecał się własnymi słowami i krzyczał coraz głośniej, wymachując nad nią rękami. Magda wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku drzwi: – Proszę wyjść – powiedziała cicho, lecz takim tonem, że Ksawery uspokoił się natychmiast. – Kobieto, nie doprowadzaj mnie do szaleństwa, bo... – Wyjdź w tej chwili – powtórzyła. – Dobrze! Dobrze! Idę... Wybiegł trzaskając drzwiami. Magda drżąca i wyczerpana do reszty opadła na fotel. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili opanowała nerwy i gorliwie zabrała się do rachunków. Wstała od biurka, gdy usłyszała dźwięk gongu. Poprawiła włosy i zeszła na dół. Goście i domownicy grupkami rozmawiali w hallu. Witała się z nimi z bladym uśmiechem, pytała czy wypoczęli, jak się czują, zachowywała się tak, jak zawsze. Jednak ogólny nastrój był zważony. Wszyscy nadrabiali minami i przy śniadaniu wciąż urywała się rozmowa. Ksawery nie zjawił się przy stole. Na zapytania gości Magda spokojnie tłumaczyła jego nieobecność zmęczeniem. Natychmiast po śniadaniu zaczęli się rozjeżdżać. Jedne po drugich zajeżdżały powozy, karety, samochody. Magda do końca wszystkich żegnała w hallu. O trzeciej wyjechali ostatni. Wówczas Magda zwróciła się do pani Aldony: – Chciałabym z mamą pomówić. Zamknęły się w narożnym pokoju i Magda rzeczowo i spokojnie opowiedziała o swoim postanowieniu. Pani Aldona wiedziała już o zajściu. Miała szczegółowe sprawozdanie, nie uważała jednak "tak drobnej rzeczy" za wystarczający powód do rozwodu. Jednak samą perspektywą rozwodu nie była oburzona. Raczej mogło się wydawać, że widzi dla siebie, czy też dla Ksawerego i dobre strony w pozbyciu się z Wysokich Progów arbitralnej synowej. Najbardziej zainteresowała się tym, co Magda zrobi ze sobą. – Z czego ty będziesz żyła? Jak sobie dasz radę? – Na razie zamieszkam w Warszawie – wyjaśniła Magda. – Będę pracowała. W każdym razie z głodu nie umrę. – Bo nie wiem – wtrąciła pani Aldona – czy w dzisiejszych ciężkich czasach Ksawery będzie ci mógł służyć jakimiś alimentami... – O, może mama o tym nie myśleć. Nie przyjęłabym od niego ani grosza. – No tak, ale przecież nie możesz na przykład występować w teatrze. Nazwisko Runickich, jakby ci to powiedzieć, nie nadaje się do sceny. Magda wzruszyła ramionami: – Nie mam zamiaru wracać do teatru. Zresztą już będąc żoną Ksawerego występowałam, a zarobione właśnie na scenie pieniądze szły na potrzeby – Runickich. Jednak teraz proszę się nie obawiać. Prawdopodobnie natychmiast po uzyskaniu rozwodu wyjdę za mąż. Pani Aldona oczywiście zaczęła wypytywać za kogo, a gdy usłyszała nazwisko Raszewskiego, nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia. Pod koniec ich rozmowy zjawił się Ksawery. Był już spokojny, opanowany i chłodny. Na indagacje matki odpowiedział, że jest bezsilny wobec decyzji Magdy. Z kamienną miną zgodził się przejąć rachunki i kasę. Po czym usiadł w jej sypialni i w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak pakowała rzeczy. Zabierała tylko niedużą walizkę i neseser oraz drugą z wyprawką Tomka. Przeżycia ubiegłego wieczoru i nieprzespanej nocy, podniecenie nerwowe i największe napięcie woli stopniowo przechodziły w ciężkie obezwładniające znużenie. Na pewno nie znalazłaby w sobie dość siły, by utrzymać się na nogach, by pamiętać o różnych drobiazgach, które należało zabrać, by odsunąć od siebie bolesne wzruszenie, wzruszenie niewytłumaczalne, które odczuwa się przy rozstaniu z ludźmi, przedmiotami, ze ścianami, wśród których przeżyło się tyle dni, tyle tygodni, tyle miesięcy... Na pewno nie znalazłaby w sobie dość mocy, gdyby nie pewność, że tam w Warszawie oczekuje niecierpliwie jej przyjazdu nowe życie, słoneczne, piękne i radosne szczęście. Jakże bardzo była tego pewna. Nigdy dotychczas nie szła ku swej przyszłości z taką wiarą. Bo wierzyła teraz nie tylko w jego dobroć i mądrość, nie tylko w jego miłość, lecz i w swoje ogromne uczucie, przepełniające każdą myśl bezgraniczną ufnością i pogodą. Teraz wiedziała, że poza granicą tych jej ostatnich wysiłków jest prawdziwe życie. Właśnie to życie, gdzie się kończy twarda konieczność walki, ustawiczna męczarnia przymusu, obowiązek wiecznego pogotowia, zdobywania, czujności. Tam, w tym nowym świecie, pod jego opieką jakże odpocznie, ile ulgi zazna w rozprężeniu naciągniętych nerwów, w bezpieczeństwie i beztrosce. – Przepraszam cię – rozległ się głos Ksawerego. – Widzę, że pakujesz rzeczy Tomka. Nie wyobrażasz chyba sobie, że pozwolę ci zabrać mojego syna. Magda drgnęła i zmierzyła go nienawistnym spojrzeniem: – Nie masz prawa dziecka zatrzymać – siliła się na spokój. – Każdy sąd mnie przyzna opiekę. Dziecko nie może zostać w domu ojca, który swoimi obyczajami... – Szkoda czasu na próżne słowa – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie oddam Tomka. – Co? – zbliżyła się doń z roziskrzonymi oczyma. Chcesz popełnić i tę podłość? – Nazywaj to, jak ci się podoba. Tomek tu zostanie. Jeżeli go naprawdę kochasz, nie możesz odjechać. – Wery! – krzyknęła przerażona. – To moje nieodwołalne postanowienie. Zobaczymy, czy wolisz spełnić obowiązek matki i żony, czy lecieć za pierwszym lepszym, który ci w głowie zawrócił. – Jak ty śmiesz tak mówić – wybuchnęła. – Ty, ty... Cisnęły się jej na usta najobelżywsze, najostrzejsze słowa. Cała trzęsła się ze wzburzenia, aż nie panując nad sobą – rozpłakała się bezradnie. Wówczas Ksawery zmienił ton. Zaczął ją błagać, by została, obiecywał poprawę, zaklinał. Nie rozumiał, że już nic na świecie nie zdołałoby jej powstrzymać. Gdy na wszystko odpowiadała jednym żądaniem, by oddał jej dziecko, zerwał się i krzyknął: – Nie. Nie tylko dziecka ci nie oddam, ale i tobie nie pozwolę wyjechać. Mam do tego prawo. Otworzył drzwi, a stwierdziwszy, że dziecko z niańką jest w sąsiednim pokoju, zamknął je z powrotem, klucz schował do kieszeni i wyszedł. Magda przez kilka minut siedziała bezradna na brzegu łóżka. Nie, nie pozwoli sterroryzować się! Nacisnęła dzwonek i kazała zaprzęgać konie. Po dobrym kwadransie pokojówka wróciła z oświadczeniem, że "jaśnie pan zakazał stangretowi zaprzęgać". – Dobrze – skinęła głową Magda i nie namyślając się nałożyła kapelusz i płaszcz. Spojrzała na zegarek. Do stacji były niecałe trzy kilometry. Pójdzie pieszo i jeszcze zdąży na pociąg. Wzięła neseser, zbiegła ze schodów i prosto przez gazon ruszyła przed siebie. Kolana jej drżały, neseser stawał się coraz cięższy, ale nie zatrzymała się ani na chwilę, nawet nie obejrzała się za siebie. Nie wątpiła, że odzyska dziecko. Ksawery nie chciał oddać go dobrowolnie, będzie miał skandaliczny proces i sąd zmusi go do tego. Była już prawie w połowie grabowej alei, gdy usłyszała za sobą tupot nóg. Po chwili dopadł jej chłopak kredensowy. Zadyszany i z wystraszonymi oczyma bełkotał coś niezrozumiale: – Proszę jaśnie pani... Niech jaśnie pani wraca... Nieszczęście się stało!... – Jakie nieszczęście? – Jaśnie pan się zabił! – Jezus, Maria! – krzyknęła Magda. Nie wahała się chwili i prawie biegiem zawróciła do pałacu. W pokoju przyległym do palarni tłoczyli się rezydenci i służba. Wewnątrz na sofie, blady, z zamkniętymi oczami, leżał Ksawery. Rozpięta marynarka, kamizelka i koszula były zabryzgane krwią. Obok w kącie pokojówka cuciła panią Aldonę. Pan Michał nachylony nad synem badał jego puls. – Szybko – krzyknęła Magda do służby. – Na koń i do Grójca po lekarza!... Niech przyjeżdża natychmiast taksówką. A wy czego stoicie? Prędzej wody, ręczniki i jodynę z apteczki!... Zrzuciła kapelusz, ściągnęła rękawiczki. – Puls dobry – zwrócił się do niej spokojnie pan Michał. – Słaby, ale dobry. Przebił się sztyletem. Na brzegu sofy leżał zakrwawiony aż po rękojeść mały marokański sztylet, jeden z kilkunastu rozwieszonych w palarni na ścianach. W piersi Ksawerego z lewej strony ziała szeroka rana. Przyniesiono wodę, ręcznik, jodynę i Magda szybko zrobiła prowizoryczny opatrunek. Ksawery oddychał normalnie. Ułożyła wygodnie jego nogi, pod głowę wsunęła kilka poduszek, kazała przenieść panią Aldonę do sypialni i powierzyła ją opiece pani Miechowiczowej. Wyprosiła z palarni wszystkich, nie wyłączając pana Michała, otworzyła okno. Krwawienie nie ustawało. Wkrótce przyjechał lekarz i natychmiast zabrał się do badania rannego. Stojąc za nim, Magda przyglądała się szybkim, wprawnym ruchom jego rąk, odpowiadała na pytania. Po kwadransie opatrunek był gotów. Lekarz dał znak Magdzie i wyszli do sąsiedniego pokoju. – Czy będzie żył? – z niepokojem zapytała Magda. – Ależ naturalnie – odpowiedział półgłosem. – Rana jest zupełnie powierzchowna. – Jak to? – nie zrozumiała. – No tak. Ostrze nie tknęło nawet żeber. Pchnięcie było ukośne – zniżył głos i dodał – Robi to takie wrażenie, jakby odciągnął sobie skórę i pod nią wbił sztylet w kierunku pachy, w górę. Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Będzie trochę osłabienia z upływu krwi, nieduża gorączka, ale to wszystko – kwestia czterech, pięciu dni. Nawet mięśnie są tylko lekko draśnięte. Magda nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, co widząc lekarz zaśmiał się również i pożegnał się, obiecując zajrzeć nazajutrz. Pomimo wszystko o wyjeździe Magdy nie mogło już być tego dnia mowy. Po pierwsze, pani Aldona dostała po obudzeniu się z omdlenia spazmów i trzeba było czuwać nad nią, by co pięć minut przysięgać, że Ksaweremu nic nie grozi, po drugie nie było już pociągu do Warszawy. Pan Michał przyjął wiadomość o diagnozie lekarza machnięciem ręki i zapewnieniem, że sam był przeświadczony, że to tylko komediancki wybryk syna. Nie chciał nawet zejść, by go zapytać, jak się czuje. Tak, czy owak Magda musiała na kilka dni zostać w Wysokich Progach. Jeszcze przed wieczorem stelefonowała się z Raszewskim. Był bardzo zaniepokojony i błagał Magdę, by najprędzej przyjeżdżała, chociaż przyznał, że wypada na jakiś czas zostać. Ksawery przez cały wieczór udawał nieprzytomnego, a oczy otwierał tylko wtedy, gdy sądził, że Magda tego nie widzi. W nocy jednak dostał dość silnej gorączki. Trzeba było czuwać przy nim do rana, kiedy wreszcie zasnął. Nazajutrz przed południem znowu przyjechał lekarz. Pacjenta znalazł dobrze i jeszcze raz zapewnił wszystkich, że nic mu nie będzie. Z zachowania się Magdy Ksawery łatwo wywnioskował, iż cała komedia z samobójstwem nie wywarła na niej większego wrażenia. Wstydził się też spojrzeć jej w oczy i starał się nie doprowadzić do rozmowy na ten temat. Prosił tylko, by nie przemęczała się przy nim i by zechciała zostać, póki on nie będzie mógł wstać. Ponieważ jednak poza Magdą nikt mu nie mógł dogodzić, trzeba było sprowadzić Leona, przed rokiem wydalonego lokaja, do którego Ksawery najbardziej był przyzwyczajony. Magda nie oponowała. Nie chciała już do niczego się tu wtrącać. I tak przecież wiedziała, że po jej wyjeździe wszystko w Wysokich Progach wróci do dawnych zwyczajów. Ksawery zmienił się podczas choroby o tyle, że pogodził się z losem. Zgodził się nie tylko na wyjazd Magdy i na nieutrudnianie rozwodu, lecz i na oddanie jej dziecka pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł je widywać, ile razy zechce, i że Magda zachowa dla jego ojca życzliwość. Wreszcie po czterech dniach nastąpiło pożegnanie. Ksawery jeszcze nie wstawał. Pożegnał się z Magdą i rozrzewnił się przy tym. Pani Aldona nie wyszła jej odprowadzić, pan Michał jeszcze nie był ubrany. Zajechał powóz. Leon wyniósł walizki i podał je stangretowi na kozioł. Magda usadowiła się i wzięła od niańki dziecko na ręce. Konie ruszyły, okrążając gazon. Przed drzwiami pałacu pozostała grupka służby, milczącej, nieruchomej. Już powóz wjechał w grabową aleję, gdy Leon strzepnął dłonie i powiedział: – Chamskie nasienie!... Lafirynda!... Koniec. Kategoria:Wysokie Progi